A Warriors Heart
by Katiedid
Summary: Videl has trained to be a great fighter. But when the battle comes she fails. As she is taken as a slave and reaches the sayjins planet Gohan, a low level rising in the ranks, takes her as his maid. But can he manage to keep the fiesty Videl out of troubl
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own DB, Dbz or DBGT. Any other characters in this fic are mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologe  
  
  
Kami stood on the edge of his lookout. The great power he senced was closer now. In less than a year it would be here. He had never felt anything so dangerous or evil before. This would be the end unless . . .   
  
Master Roshi sat on his lawn chair reading a new girly magizine. Well maybe 'reading' wasn't the right word.   
  
*Roshi!* a voice boomed.   
  
Master Roshi jumped and looked around. "Who's there?" Inside he heard Krillen and Yamcha working to make lunch.   
  
*Master Roshi. This is Kami. I need your help. Come to my lookout right away.*  
  
"Uh, sure thing green dude." Roshi said. "As soon as I'm done with my reading."  
  
*NOW!*  
  
"Alright! Don't get you're robes in a bunch."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Roshi stood now across of Kami who was next to Mr.Popo. The beautiful summer breaze was a poor backround for what was to come.  
"Well, what is the news Kami." Roshi asked. "It can't be good or you'd have me bring Krillen and Yamcha."  
"It's not." Kami said. "A dark evil is heading toward us. It will be on us in less than a year and I need you to prepare your fighters."  
"What are we dealing with? Deamons? Monsters?" asked Roshi.  
"Monsters yes." Kami said. "But they are alein beings. More powerful than anything we have even seen. This power is so high and so dark. You will need more than a pair of fighters. I will contact Tien and Chotzu. But here." He handed him a round pendent. "This is a Tamashii. It will find fighters with deep hidden powers. Find them and teach them. I will give you all I can to help."  
  
Roshi and Krillen drove through the eastern Capital. So far they had no sign of any great fighters. Krillen looked at his sensei. He was worried that they would find no great fighter and they would be doomed. Krillen sped through Orange Star city(a.n./ this was satan city). As he rounded the corner the Tamashii started to glow a sky blue.   
"Wow." Krillen said. "What is it doing?"   
"I don't know." Roshi said. "Turn here." Krillen turned down the street and pulled up next to a gym. Roshi got out of the car and saw a muscular hairy man with an afro inside hitting a punching bag. The round pendent pulsed. Krillen looked at the man and got a puzzled look on his face. He didn't seem that powerfull to him. The pair walked in and aimed the pendent at him. The glowing stopped. Roshi slowly moved in a circle and stopped as the glowing increased. He walked forward and the pendent jumped out of his hand and hit a black haired girl in the back of the head.   
"Hey!" she shouted. She turned around rubbing her head and looked down. She picked it up. "Did anybody lose this?" In her hand the Tamashii glowed blue to green. "What?"  
"Excuse me miss." Roshi said approching her. "I beleave this is mine." She looked at it then handed it to him.  
"It's very nice." she said.  
"Thank you. And you are?"   
"Videl Satan. That's my dad over there." She pointed at the large afro man. "He owns the gym."  
"Miss Videl, my name is Master Roshi. I have a proposition for you. . . ."  
  
EIGHT MONTHS LATER . . .   
  
Videl flipped Yamcha over her shoulder and kicked him hard in the rear. Yamcha scrambled up and waved his hands.  
"Ok. You win. I give up." he said. Videl was about to tell him that he needed to get stronger if he wanted to ever beat her, but she felt a large power suddenly. Both her and Yamcha turned their heads to the sky.   
"Oh dear." Roshi said walking out. He too looked up at the sky. Krillen stumbled out the door pulling on his shirt. Roshi looked around at his pupils. "It's time."   
  
Videl looked around at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was white and the air was hard to breath.   
"Go on Videl." Krillen encuraged. "We will be waiting right here for our turn."  
"If you get tired of it come on out." Yamcha said. "Don't worry. I'd be as if a few hours passed."  
Videl nodded and walked in. The door close behind her and she swallowed. Come on girl, be brave. The room wasn't so bad she thought. The gravity was more than normal though. She looked around and found where her bed was and the food was kept. She walked towards the steps and froze. There was nothing. Just empty white space. She took a step off and hit the ground. She had to struggle to get up.   
Videl soon discovered that the gravity got more intense the further she'd go out. As did the thick air. For months she trained and risked going deeper and deeper into the empty space each time. Sometimes she thought she was going mad. Thinking the monstering evil was already upon them. That eveyone had been dead for weeks. Then she remembered where she was. In the Time Chamber.   
At last she made it to five months or ten hours in the real world. She trained as hard as she could and now it was Krillen and Yamchas turn. She showered and dressed in her gi. It was cut in the same style of Krillen and Yamchas training outfits. But hers was white instead of orange and black wrist bands and undershirt instead of blue. She brushed her short hair and put on her best fighting face. Next she reached for a pair of scissors and cut her hair. Her shiny black locks of hair hit the floor. This way no one would try to grab it in a fight. She took a deep breath and walked to the door.  
She reached for the handel and lifted it. Krillen would be next with Yamcha, then Tien and Chotzu. She only went in alone because only two could go in at the same time. Hopfully she'd have time to see her father before the battle. She stepped out of the chamber and looked around expecting to see Roshi and Kami. No one was there. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her belly. She walked down the hallway and gazed around the barren sancuary.   
"MASTER ROSHI!" she yelled out. "KAMI!"   
"Miss Videl!" Mr.Popo said running up to her. "You are out of the chamber! Thank . . . " He voice faded and he hung his head. "But it is too late."  
"What?" Videl said. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Where is Roshi? And Kami? Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chotzu?!?!"   
Mr.Popo looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "A few hours after you went in they came. We had no choice but to attack. All of them are dead even Kami." His voice broke as tears ran down his black cheeks. "Ma Junior also called Piccolo fell dead and because they are conected . . . *sniff*"  
Videl hit to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't beleive it. She couldn't speak, couldn't wish them back, couldn't cry.   
She knew what she could do though. Videl stood up with a determination on her face Mr.Popo had never seen before.   
"Miss Videl." he said. "No. You can't!"  
"I can." sha said. "And I have to." With a running leap, she dove off the tower and flew towards the highest power level. Below her she could see the smoke and smell the burnt bodies of victems. Entire cities, places she went to to shop and hang out with her friends were destroyed. Her anger rose and she bite her lip drawing blood. If she was killed she'd at least take out enough of them for revenge.   
Ahead she saw green bumpy skined aleins loading crates into the a round ship. They all wore simmilar armor and a type of half goggles over one eye and ear. A large yellow one with orange robes and cape cracked a whip.  
"Get those slaves on board! Let's move it! We were set back from those weak fighters. We need to get going!" Three green skinned creatures lead a chained group of crying women towards the ship.   
Videl growled. She swooped down like a bird of prey and knocked over two gaurds. All she saw was red.  
She attacked for Kami.  
She attacked for Krillen and Yamcha.  
She attacked for Tien and Chotzu.  
She attacked for her father.   
She attacked for what she was taught was right.   
In a flash of kicks, punches and energy blasts Videl killed the monsters who dared to harm her planet.   
One rushed her and she kicked it in the jaw. As it fell back more ran forward and tackled her. She struggled, but the had her pinned back against a rock. She felt bile rise in her throat as slimy hands pinned her.   
The larger yellow skinned one walked forward. He tipped her chin back with the butt of his whip.   
"Well, well." he hissed. "What do we have here. Some pathetic warrior. No, a pathetic girl." He grabed the front of her shirt and looked at the symbol on her shirt. It was the same that was on Yamcha and Krillens gi. "Seems we missed one." he chuckled.  
The two gaurds pinning her laughed as well. Only then did Videl see the damage she did. at least twenty men lay dead on the ground. She was shocked that she was able to so much damage so fast.   
"Should we kill her as well?" one asked in a gravely hiss.  
The yellow skinned leader leaned close keeping her face inches from his. "Don't kill her. Those monkey sayjins are always looking for strong women whores. This will last longer than the others. She'll bring a pretty penny at the auction." His eyes roamed down her body and she felt ill. "Although she is so disgustingly ugly." He rose his fist and slammed it down over her head. Videl fell into a cold darkness.   
  
Videl awoke to the smell of mold and a splitting headache. She reached behind her head and winced. When she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. She looked around the dark cell and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. She was in one of three rows of cells with women in them. Some cried while others curled into balls in corners. Videl saw a metal pan with water in it and some type of slim in a bowl. Although she was thristy and wanted a drink, she used the water to clean her wound. The slim she didn't even bother to touch. She stood up and banged her head and let out a slight wimper. The cages cealing was only four feet up. She sat down and leaned against the metal bars.   
"Hello."  
Videl jumped and spun around. Two cut up blue hands clung to the bars she was leaning against. A face came in to the light and Videl sighed in releif. She looked like a normal human, except for the sky blue smooth skin and amazingly red lips.   
"Are you a p-princess?" she asked in a childish voice.  
"What?" Videl asked.   
The girl hopped closer. She wore torn rags and her once blonde hair was now in knots. "See," she said almost excitedly. "You have that jewel on." Videl glanced down and saw the Tamashii. She had forgotten she put it on.   
"And," she girl continued. "I was a princess once. I think. So they make me wear this collar, so I don't hurt people. You've got one too!"  
Videl reached up and felt the collar around her neck. She tried to break it but couldn't.   
"Don't bother." the girl said. "They hurt you if you try to take it off. They drain all of your power then. Makes you weak and imagine things. So are you?"  
"Am I what?"  
"A princess."  
Videl looked around at her cramped cell. "Princess of Stupidity."  
"Nice to meet you." the girl said. A blue hand crept through the bars. Videl shook it.   
"I'm Videl. Who are you?"  
The girl paused as if trying to remember. "They all call me Slave. But I know I was called something else once." Her eyebrows drew together as if she was in deep thought. "Lou. Daddy used to call me Lou."   
"Nice to meet you Lou." Videl said. "How long have you been here? And do you know where we are going?"  
"Forever. No." Lou said hitting her head with her hand. "Not forever. Just feels that way. I don't know how long. The collar messed me up. But I know where we are going."  
"Where?"  
"To see the Sayjins." said Lou. "They are the most dangerous in the universe. Mean bad old monkey." She giggled. "Sorry. Been a while since I talked to anyone. The last girl in that cell never came back."  
Videl nodded and looked around. She tried to bend the bars of her cage but they seemed to be made out of the same metal as the collar. Two tall gaurds came in then and tossed some girl no more then fifteen in a cell by her hair. Her face was all bloody and arms bruised. Videl did her best not to think what was done to her.  
The green skinned gaurd looked around and held up a chart. "I am Ceder and this is Elm. We are the right hand men of your new master." Ceder said into the room. "You will give us you name, species, age and whatever the hell you did on your planet." The pai walked up and down the rows, stopping infront of cells and wrote down what they said. Ceder and Elm stood in front of Lous cage.  
"Name?"  
"Lou."  
"Species?"   
"Aquarian."  
"Age?"  
"126."  
"Occupation?"  
Lou looked up at them and tried her best to remember. "P-princess, I think."  
"You THINK!??" Elm shouted. He kicked her though the bars and she yelped in pain.   
"Don't bother with her." Ceder whispered. "She has been shocked so many times we're lucky she's not dead." He walked up to Videl and snorted. "Look who it is." Elm chuckled. "Name?"  
"Videl Satan."  
"Species?"  
"Human Earthling."  
"Age?"  
"17."  
"Occupation?"  
"Warrior."  
The two gaurds got a laugh out of that. "Warrior? Did you hear that! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" They walked out of the room laughing.   
Videl leaned grumpily against her cell wall. She'd prove to them someday just how much a warrior she was.  
  



	2. Landing

CHAPTER ONE: THE LANDING  
  
  
"Yo! Kakarot!" Raditz yelled running up to his little brother. "Heard your son got a promotion for purgeing Galox in record time."  
"Yeah," Talc, a fellow low level said. "Made Saru Rank. Highest rank possible for low-levels. Bet Bardock would be proud if he was still around."  
"Yeah, yeah." Kakarot mummbled. "Damn kid can purge a planet in no time but can't find a suitable mate."  
Raditz frowned. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me Gohan hasn't mated yet!? The next full moon is only a few months away. What is he waiting for?"  
"Maybe the guy's planning to devote himself to polotics." Talc said. "Now that he has made Saru rank he earned a spot on the Royal Board as a represenative for the low levels."  
"That or he's stubborn." kakarot said bitterly. Sure he was proud of his son. Surpassing him and gaining such a high rank at only 22 years of age. But he wanted to see Gohan mated and happy with a family. Sayjins live for an adverage of one hundered and seveny-five years, but with the rush of battles lately, he could die before having an heir.   
"I will see you later, Raditz." Kakarot said. He turned and flew his way home.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan circled his opponant and growled deeply in his throat. The smooth skinned orange creature roared as well and rushed forward. Gohan ducked and punched it right through it's stomache. As its dead body slid to the floor another grabed Gohan from behind. He flew backwards into a rocky wall and the monsters grip loosened. Gohan turned with lightning speed and blasted the alein to the other demention.   
The rocky landscape shook and a large yellow worm longer than twelve buses rose from the earth. Its triangular jaws opened and swooped down, consuming him in one bite.   
  
Gohan jumped in his bed, sweating. *BEEPBEEPBEEP!* He turned and dizzily picked up his scounter.   
"Gohan here."  
"Gohan. This is Comander Toma." Toma was his grandfather Bardocks best friend for years, and also a member on the low level represenatives. "I wanted to inform you that we will be entering Vegetas atmosphere in a few minutes."  
"Thanks Toma." Gohan said. He ripped off his scounter and fell back on his bunk. He had been on a training mission for all new Saru rankers in the furthest area of the western galaxy. There were only three possible canidates for the board. All were Saru rankers and one, Mame, was severly hurt on the last mission. Toma, as the eldest Saru ranker still on the board, took all three of them off to train.  
Gohan got up and looked out his window. He saw the beautiful red planet of his home world. Planet of the Blood Ocean, the Comsuming Desert and Black Woods. Home sweet home.   
He pulled on his armor and adjusted his scounter. His armor was a silver blue with thigh pads and thin shoulder straps. He wrapped his brown tail around his waist and went up to the main room. Toma and the other two were there. Mame was a tall muscular male who wasn't really smart but made up for it in his brawn. Remon was thin and lanky like a snake. As slippery as one too. Gohan didn't trust him at all and didn't know how he made it so far.   
"How's the arm, Mame?" Gohan asked cheerfully.  
The big sayjin shrugged as if to say, could be worse. Mame was injured as a kid when a Palca threw a spear through his neck inableing him of speach.   
"Alright men." Toma said. "Buckle up and we'll land." Each one of them followed his orders and sat in their chairs and fastened their seat belts. the landing was quick and outside they were greated by two officers.   
"Oh, it's just you Toma." one said.  
"Who did you think it was?" he asked. "Get those crates unloaded!" he shouted.  
"We were expecting a special stop by from Sassafras." the other gaurd said. "More women slaves. He said he'd stop by and let some of the men get first pick at the auction."  
Gohan did his best to pretend he didn't hear that. He hated the idea of whores. Women being demeaned and used. But, he looked on the bright side. If aleins are brought in then the low level women wouldn't be reduced to it. That is what he wanted to stop when he became a rep. That woman on Vegeta would be used just because of their birth. On Vegeta men outnumbered women 20 to 1. Because of this, many men bought slaves to use for cleaning, cooking and sex. The idea revolted him even though he was thinking of buying one himself. Not for sexual pleasure, but to keep his place clean while he was away.   
Gohan looked up and saw a white orb right above the atmosphere. Sassafras is always on time when it came to making a profit.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Get up slave!" the yellow skinned leader yelled. He went down the rows of cells and kicked people awake. "I am Sassafras. Your master. We will be entering the atmosphere of the planet Vegeta soon. You will be on your best behavior or my men will kill you on the spot."  
"You're not my master!" one girl yelled at him. His arm reached out and he ripped off her head in one pull.   
"Your best behavior." he repeated.   
A half hour later they were alll lead into a brightly lit room with long sinks.   
"Wash up!" a gaurd named Ceder comanded. "You need to look good for the buyers."  
Some women were so glad to be clean that they forgot why they were there. Videl washed off her arms and face. She then used a rag to clean the back of her head again.  
Lou stood next to her and smiled. "Hello." She ducked her entire head under water and brought it up scrubbing her hair fearcly. She dunked it again and combed her knots out with her nails. As she washed her hands and face in the water, her scratches and cuts healed instantly.   
As Videl stared open mouth Lou shrugged and grinned. "I am an Aquarian. we heal quickly as soon as we touch water. Our whole planet was ocean except one large island."   
Videl looked at Lou and couldn't help but be a little jelious. Lou, with all the dirt off of her, was gorgious. Blue soft skin and sunny blonde hair she tied up in a ponytail. Then again, Videl thought, being good looking wasn't really a good thing now. She saw the way the male gaurds were gawking at some of the prettier girls.   
A few minutes later gaurds came by collecting things the women might have on them. Watches, rings, necklaces. They pulled earrings and other peirceings right off the flesh causing them to cry out. Videl hid the Tamashii in her gi as a gaurd passed.   
Soon chains and cuffs were tossed to them and they were ordered to put them on. Videl thought about making hers really loose but when a green skinned one checked the cuffs of other girls she decided against it. He cheacked her collar and then Lous. It was then she noticed that her and Lou were the only ones wearing them.   
"SLAVES!" Sassafras bellowed. "Vegetas gravity is higher then normal. These cuffs will help you adjust. So if you think you can get them off and run, you will be crushed under it's gravity. Move them out!"  
They were lead out one by one in a string onto the planet. Once on the surface, Videl bounced her foot a little testing the gravity. She guessed it was around ten times Earths gravity. Having trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it would be no sweat without the cuffs to move around.   
"Dalshi! Bob! Nice of you to come out." Sassafras said to two human looking men with purple helmets on. "Want a peek at the murchandise?"  
"We came out anyway to see Tome and the latest Saru Rankers." Dalshi said. He pointed to a group of three young men unloading crates and a slightly older one who was supervising.  
"Three this time? Wow you sayjins sure advance quickly." he said. "You boys interested in purchasing a new slave girl? I'll let you see which one you want before the auction and maybe cut the price a little." Sassafras winked.   
Videl gagged. So these were the big, bad, sayjins. They looked human and even normal to her. They wore simmilar armor as the other aleins. Except they had strange brown furry belts around their waists.  
"Well I have been thinking about getting a new one." Remon said eyeing some of the girls.   
"How about you two?" he asked.  
Mame grunted and turned his attention back to lifting the crates. Gohans eyes hardened and he was about to tell him he didn't buy used goods, but a girl stumbled and fell.  
Videl reconized the girl as one that had cried constantly back on the ship untill Elm took her in a back room. She seemed cried out after that.   
"Imputent wench!" Oak yelled. He rose his fist and Videl was a bout to make her move when Oak let out a little eep and hit the dirt dead. Videl was shocked. Behind him stood on of the younger sayjins, a handsome one too. He had short black hair and the deepest eyes she had ever seen. His armor was a silver blue.  
"You killed one of my men!" Sassafras said in shock. "He was just keeping the merchandise in check."  
Gohan ignored him and helped the girl up. "Damaged merchandise." he said as he looked at the large blue and black bruise on her cheek. "You disgust me. Selling off whores and beating them."  
Sassafras smiled a grin that made Videl ill. "I sell slaves for cleaning and cooking." he said in a sweet voice. "What your pathetic race does with them is their business. Filthy monkeys!"   
Gohan looked like he was about to kill Sassafras and Mame placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.   
"Calm down Gohan." Toma said. "A good warrior knows when to walk away."  
"Listen to yer monkey elder." Ceder said. At the word monkey, Toma spun around and belted the green alein in the jaw.   
"Now we walk away." Toma said. Him and his crew turned and lifted the rest of the boxes and crates and left the landing pad.   
As the three of them started to march off, Videl couldn't help but smile. It was good to know not all aleins were monsterous pigs. Then she felt a hand grab her ass. She acted on instinct and round housed the man behind her. It was the tall lanky sayjin called Remon. She hit him so hard into the ship his head was impressioned in the side of it.   
"Damn bitch!" Sassafras bellowed. She felt a jolt run through her body and she collapsed on the ground. She felt dizzy and as if all her energy was sapped.   
When she opened her eyes she was staring up at Lou.  
"I told you not to do that." she said in a sing song voice.   
She looked around and realized she was only out for a second. Gohan and Mame were helping Remon up. He was holding the back of his head and looking at videl in suprise.   
"I was just cheacking if she had a stronge back." he said innocently.  
Videl got up and Lou helped her. "That wasn't my back you jerk!"   
"How is she up already?!" Sassafras said looking at her. "We'll have to boost her collar voltage up a few notches."  
She stood tall and dusted herself off. She glared daggers at Remon. He was grinning the same slimmy smile Sassafras had.   
  
Gohan stared at the powerful girl. He wasn't sure but the thought he saw his scounter jump. He pressed a button on the earpeice and it read that she had a power level of five. Maybe he imagined it.   
Elm and Ceder walked up to Videl and grabed her by the collar.   
"You need to learn how to behave yourself SLAVE!" Elm spat at her. He tossed her aside and she rolled to the ground. As soon as he turned his back Videl got up.  
"At least I have the honer of being a true fighter." she said bitterly to his back. "Unlike you who prey on the weaker. You are no stronger than I am and you know it."  
Everyone froze as Elm slowly turned back around. "What did you say?"  
Videl stared evenly at him. "If it wasn't for the fact you have me handcuffed I could beat you." She took a step forward. "You are as weak as baby compared to me."   
Elm roared in anger and charged at her. Just what she wanted. She jumped over his head and wrapped the chains used to imprison her around his neck. She tightend it and he let out a strangeled yell. She stood on the back of his shoulders pulling it more against his neck. He grunted and ripped the chain apart, freeing himself from her hold, and her from the cuffs. She landed back and smiled holding up her broken chackles.   
"Oops." she said. "Now we finish this." She cupped her hands together as Elm ran towards her once more.  
"KA-ME-HA-ME . . . . HAAAAA!!!"  
The round blue blast sped towards Elm and he merly smirked. "You think that dinky thing will stop me!" He rose his hand to hit it away, only for it to hit him head on and leave a pile of chard ash.  
Videl smiled confidently then passed out.   
  
Gohan and Toma stood there open mouth with the gaurds, not beleiving what they just saw. A young EARTHLING girl killed Elm. In one blast. Sassafras punched the button activating her collar. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slid to the floor.   
"Load her up with extra chains." the yellow flesh pedlar ordered Ceder.  
"You still plan to sell her?" Ceder asked amazed. If he was in charge he'd kill her now.  
"Sure. She'll bring in three times as much as the rest." he said. "Let her new owner deal with her."  
Gohan watched as two of Sassafras men loaded extra chains on the dark haired girl with beautiful blue eyes. He had never seen anyone who could mask there ki like that before. Or resort to such drastic measures just to kill one gaurd. He must go to that auction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. 


	3. The Auction

  
  
Gohan stood in the kitchen of his parents house listening to his mother rattle on about he hadn't settled down with a mate yet.   
"Toma never settled down." Gohan protested. "And he is one of the most respected members of the board."  
"He hasn't mated because he was too busy too." his mother said. "And look at him now. No offspring, no heirs-"  
"Mating has more to do with than just having kids." Gohan said. "How would you feel if I did mate but had no childern?"  
His mother gasped. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Gais daughter nextstore has taken a liking to you. How about you go spar with her sometime."  
"Mother no." he said for the millionth time. "Every time I go near her she raises her ki. I think she is getting mixed signals."  
"Raiseing her ki only means she likes you. All women do it."   
Kakarot came in then and kissed his wife on the lips. "What's for dinner?"  
"Dad!" Gohan said in releif. "Tell mother I hace the right to chose my own mate."  
"Of course you do." Kakarot said. "Who is she?"  
"Who's who?" Gohan asked.  
"Your mate."   
"I havn' got one yet. And plan not to!" he added.  
Kakarot chuckled. "You are on your own."   
Gohan groaned and was about to try another approch when his scounter beeped. "I have to go." he said. "The auction is starting in a few minutes."  
His mothers eyes lit up. "The auction? Oh now I see the reason for this arguement. Son I don't care if she is an alein or sayjin as long as she can have kids. I mean-you are both happy."  
"It's not like that mom." Gohan said picking up a card with his savings on it. "There was this girl. A fighter. She did something that caught my eye. Besides I need someone to watch my place while I am on purging missions."   
He walked out the door and flew off. The slave auction house was a few minutes away by air and he could see it was already crowed. He knew he should have left sooner.  
  
Videl looked at the srap of cloth the gaurds had told her to put on. It was a white spagetti strapped deal that came up to mid thigh. Sure on her planet Earthg this was a common dress almost but she never dared to wear one. He dad would have a fit!   
Dad. . . . I hope you are at peace.  
"Get a move on slave!" Ceder said giving her a push.  
"Alright!" Videl exclaimed. She walked into the small 'dressing room' the other girls were in. Sassafras said to do our best to look good because the better they look the more likely they'd go to nice homes. Videl knew it was a lie. The prettier she looked the more likey she'd get bought by some perverted fat old guy.   
Either way she slipped out of her gi and folded it carfully. She tugged on the white dress and was thankfull it wasn't see through like some of the other girls. She glanced down and saw the collar and Tamashii. Her dress was cut so low she could not hide it. She glanced around and saw Lou had one a simmilar dress but hers was green and had a small pocket.   
"Lou?" Videl asked nicely. "Can you keep a seceret?"  
"I love secerets!" Lou said excitedly claping her hands together.   
"I need you to hold on to my Tam- er, royal pendant. Ok?" Videl hated to lie to the girl but she didn't want the slave drivers to get ahold of it.   
"Alright!" Lou said as if she was part of a pratical joke. She took the pendent and slipped it into her pocket.   
"Hey!" Ceder yelled. Videl and Lou jumped around. "Yer time is up. Follow me to the auction block."   
Videl swallowed and went in line with the stream of girls who were shaking and doing their best not to cry. Videl walkied upright and held her chin up. If she was going to be sold then she was going to go out with honer!  
She walked step by step as they entered a large cage.   
"One at a time." Ceder said. "You first." He reached out and grabed a frightened redhead and pulled her into a smaller conecting cage. This one was infront of the curtians so the buyers up front could see only her and none of the other slaves.  
"Ah, yes." Videl heard Sassafras hiss. "This is Cleo a native of earth. Weak but young at only fifteen. Sure to live at least another seventy years. That is if you want her too." he added. Snickers were heard from some men out front. "I start her off at twelve woups. Do I hear 13?" Sassafras rattled on untill the poor girl was sold off to one called Dirc. Ceder pushed another girl into the front cage and she listened as the bidding for each girl varried from 10 - 75 woups. Woups were apparently their form of money. Soon some of the more beautiful girls were pushed up and they sold for around 110-120 each. Then it was Lous turn.   
Videl gave a quick hug to her new friend. "Good luck Lou."  
Lou just smiled as if everything was alright.  
"You are in for a nice treat here men." Sassafras said. "This is Lougeenak. An aquarian princess. Still health and young. Comes with a free collar to keep her under control." Ooos and aaahs came from the crowd. "One of the most powerfull species able to use telipathic attacks. But no need to worry about that." Lou screamed out and Videl rushed to the bars to see what happened but Ceder blocked her path. She could only listen as the beast rattled off numbers and sold Lou off for 1036 woups.  
"You're up sweet thing." Ceder said pushing her into the cage. Videl tripped and supported herself against the bars only to find out they gave off a slight charge.   
Sassafras smiled at her that slimmy grin. "This is a rareity. Earthlings normaly are weak and have a power level of five, but this delisous morsil has surpassed it's bounderies. She even managed to kill 24, I repeat 24 of my men." Videl looked around at the rows of sayjin, some sat and others stood in the back where there were no chairs. Some men up front eyes her like a prize fish on a wall.   
"Videl, age 17 is the last warrior of Earth." Sassafras said. "Strong as a Quarian Bog Rat and fisty as one too." Sassafras winked at her and she punched the bars despite the small shock she got. He smiled and she realized she was just helping him raise him prices. Her ki flared in anger. Those half goggles on the sayjins started to go off and they gasped in shock.   
"What do I get for this lovely slave?"  
"300!"  
"500!"  
"1000!"   
"Oh yeah?! 1200!"  
"1500!"  
"3000!"  
Heads turned to the back of the room. She perked her head up and felt vomit rise in her belly. It was the tall sayjin who had grabbed her ass earlier. He stood leaning against a pole and smirking. He looked at her as if to say, pay back time bitch.  
Sassafras smiled. "3000 from Remon. Any other offers? No?"  
"8000!" some one said breathlessly. videl squinter to the dark area of the room and reconized the other sayjin from earlier. Gokun? Gopen? who ever he was looked as if he had rushed there in a hurry.  
"8000!" Sassafras gasped. He looked at Videl. "SOLD!!!"   
  
  
Gohan relaxed against a wall behind the stage waiting to collect his new slave. He had made it just in time to hear Remons outragious bid. No doubt her wanted her for revenge only.   
Soon the tall green alein called Ceder walked up. Behind him he half dragged the girl. He held up a clip board.  
"Sign here and give me the cash." he said rudly. Gohan signed it and handed over his cash card. The thing scanned it and passed it back.   
"She's all yours buddy." he said giving him the little shock controller. He looked at it breifly and stuffed it in his pocket.   
"Come on." he said picking up the chain. He lead her out of the building. "My place is just a few minutes from here." They walked down the empty black streets. "My name is Gohan, by the way." he said breaking the silence. "You are Videl correct?"  
She didn't answer him or hear him. She was busy looking around trying to decide if he was slow enough and she was fast enough for her to get away.   
"I'm talking to you!" Gohan said giving to chain a jerk.  
"What!" Videl demanded. She looked up to him and was a lose for words. He stood under a street light and she finaly saw his face close up. He was at least a head taller than her and slightly older too, but his eyes were like black pools of water shimmering in the night.   
"Uhhh . . . . . . "  
"Videl right?" he asked.   
"Y-yes."   
Gohan took her uneasiness as fear. "I won't hurt you." he said trying to put those fears to rest. "Or plan to rape you. I just bought you for keeping my place clean while I am away. I am barely ever there anyway."  
"Quite alot for a maid." Videl said crossing her arms across her cheast. "Damn jerk." she muttered under her breath. She was sure he heard her but didn't care. He was probably trying to act all nice to get her gaurd down.  
"Well," he sighed. "I guess you will just have to see."  
Videl turned away from looking at him and walked behind him as they made their way to his place. She looked at his slumped shoulders and felt bad. He was just trying to make her feel safer around him. She gazed around something to talk about.   
"What is the deal with those belts?" she asked. "Are they a religious thing?"  
"Sayjin don't wear belts." he said. Videls eyes crossed. He was teasing her.   
"Yes you do. It's right here." She reached out and grabed the furry appendage.   
Gohan jumped and gasped. No one dare grab his tail before! He spun around and pulled his tail out of her hand. "What do you think you are doing!?!"  
Videl watched as his 'belt' flicked around behind him. "You have a tail." she said in a breathless whisper.  
"All sayjin do here." he answered.  
"You have a tail."  
"It is not a belt. Although I can see where the mistake is made."  
"You have a tail."  
"It's very normal."  
"NOT FOR ME IT IS!" she shouted causing him to step back. "DOGS HAVE TAILS! CATS HAVE TAILS! EVEN LIZARDS HAVE TAILS! BUT NOT MEN!"   
Gohan pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his hand. He then dragged her into his small place. "Calm down." he said uncovering her mouth. "You will have to get used to it because you will be here for a long time."   
Videl shut up and frowned at him. "That's what you think."  
Gohan ran his hands through his hair. How did he get the troubled one? He singed and lead her around pointing out facts she needed to know. Where the kitchen it and how to work the machines. What times he will be there and when he wouldn't.   
"Also," Gohan said. "Next time I arrive here I will start to teach you simple coustoms and ways a slave woman should act. If you go about the way you have been you will be dead in a second."  
"The people here don't seem so tough." she said.   
Gohan lashed out and pinned her to the wall. He leaned in close to her and whispered. "Listen here SLAVE. That is what you are now. You can act tough and may even be tough, but sayjin are a pure warrior race. If you walk out that door and continue to act all high and mighty, someone will shut you up." Videl struggled against him but she couldn't even budge. He looked coldly into her face and released her.   
"I mean it. This is not Earth."   
  
  
  
More out soon! Review please! 


	4. It's A Deal

CHAPTER FOUR: Let's Make A Deal  
  
  
Videl pulled and jerked at the collar. From the moment gohan left for his next mission she started to look for a way to escape. Lucky for her, he had locked the door leaving her trapped in his quaint appartment.   
She reached for another knife and sawed vigerously at the collar. The knife snapped and she tossed it aside with the others. So far she had only dulled or broken two dozen knives and nicked herself a few times. She graoned and pulled at the cursed peice of metal.   
All of the knives and utinsels were made out of a stronger metal then the type at Earth. So Videl thought thearoreticly they might break the collar. No such luck.   
She grabbed a long metal spike she only assumed was used for food, and jammed it in the clasp trying to pry it open. A slight shock went through her again. It was pick proof.   
Videl sighed and turned on the sayjjin equivalent to TV. Becuase all sayjins faught there were no soap operas or sidcoms. Only fighting and news telling what purging missions were available and what new treaties were being made. Some red skinned guy with horns talked about the latest attempt on destroying the planet H#L^SA and she got bord fast. She turned it off and clawed at her collar again. Gohan was to arrive tomorrow and she wanted to be gone by then.   
As soon as she got the collar off she planned to go to the same launching station she landed at and steal one of those round pods they all traveled in. Where she'd go after that was left undecided.   
Suddenly the sound of the door lock clicking made her jump. The door swung open and Gohan walked in dress fullly on his black pants and silver- blue armor. He closed the door and locked it behind him.  
He glanced up at Videl and walked up to her. He lifted her chin and stared at her neck. It was covered in small scratches and bruises from trying to get it off. He let go of her and walked into the bathroom and came back with a small jar.  
"Sit down." Gohan ordered. She frowned dtubornly but sat. He walked over to her and unscrewed the lid. He lifted up some paste the resembled ground up leaves. Gohan softly rose her collar and spread the green paste over her neck. He gently rubbed it in and she closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't bothered putting anything on them before because she wasn't sure what was safe, but now it felt like bliss.   
He ran his hands down her arms and massaged the cream onto the already fading bruises on her wrists from the cuffs. He looked up at her face.  
"Is your head wound any better?" he asked softly.  
"Yes it's-" She stopped and looked up at him. "How did you know about that?"  
He shrugged. "I asked Ceder if you were as much trouble as Sassafras said you were. He told me how he killed your friends and knocked you out. Called you quite a few other things too." He wipped his hands off on a nearby towel and put the lid back on. "That was pretty amazing what you did to Elm back there."   
"What? The me getting shocked or my failed attempt to escape?" she asked.  
"No, the masking of your ki." he said. "I never seen anything like it before."  
"I've been meaning to ask you about that." she said scooting closer. "Those things you wear. Scounters? Why do you have them? I expected a race so strong to at least know how to sence ki. I mean, it was one of the first things Master Roshi taught me."  
"Master Roshi? Was he your teacher?"   
She swallowed and nodded. "He's dead."  
"Well how do you do it?" he asked trying to change the subject. "Sence power levels?"  
"How do you not? It's like looking." she said trying to explain. "Like that feeling you get when someone is watching you."  
Gohan listened, hanging on to her every word.  
"Have you ever just known someone was behind you?" she continued. "Bad example. Like feeling the heat from a flame before you touch it. Let me show you." She stood up. "Take off you Scounter and close your eyes." He did so and stood up. "Now try to find me."   
She floated up to trick him. That way he wouldn't hear her footsteps. She floated to the side of him and away a few feet. Gohan stood perfectly still the lunged out and grabed her. Videl gasped in suprise and writhed in his arms.  
"H-how did you find me?" she asked as he held her in mid-air.   
He leaned forward and sniffed at her. "I could smell you. Sayjins have very sencitive noses and ears." He flashed a grin at her showing his sharp teeth.   
"But that's cheating." she said.   
"Oh." he said. "I didn't know this was a game."  
"It's not!" she yelled getting angery. "This is the same was my sensei taught me. I got so used to my friends ki that I could feel them halfway across the world!"  
"Interesting." a voice called.  
Gohan turned and saw Toma standing there. He blushed red and dropped Videl.  
"Toma, this is not what it looks like." he said quickly.   
Toma smiled and did his best not to laugh at his student. "Looks to me you had your hands full." He peered down at Videl. "Did she say what I think she just said?" Gohan groaned and burried his face in his hands. Toma grabed him by the ear and dragged him into the next room.  
"Are you nuts of just in heat?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"Neither." Gohan said. "That is the girl that decked Remon. he was at the auction last night. What was I to do? Let him have her and do who knows what to her?"  
"What were you doing at the auction, hmmm?" Toma asked.  
Gohan didn't answer but looked down at his feet. Toma sighed.   
"Look Gohan," he said. "I know she is strong and even I was impressed by her use of hiding her power level, but girls like that are only trouble. With a capital T."  
"Calm down Toma." Gohan said raising his hands. He turned and walked into the living room. "I've made it to Saru rank at 22 so I think I can handel a slave girl." He stepped into the living room and stopped. "Did you leave the door open?"  
Toma walked up behind him and saw the door wide open and no sign of Videl.   
  
"Trouble, trouble, trouble." Gohan mummbled as he flew over the city trying to spot Videl. "With a capital T." He cursed for the millionth time over her ability to mask her power level. He could be out here all night looking for her.   
Below him, unaware of his presents, Videl hid in an allyway. Her plan was to wait untill night fall then move discretely to the launching pad. Damn! She hit herself with the heel of her palm. She forgot she gave the Tamshii to Lou! No way she could leave without it. Or her.   
She leaned her back against the cool rock walls of the dark alley. How was she to find her? She had no idea who she was sold to, or where to start looking.   
Some talking and the sounds of foot steps were heard right outside the end of the alley so Videl pressed her ki as low as she could. Two large sayjin men passed by talking.  
"Man that girl was all over you." the long haired one said.   
"Nah," the shorter one replied. "She was too skinny."   
The long haired one stopped and Videl slid into the shadows. He pressed the side of his scounter.   
"What is it, Gong?" one asked.  
"I'm not sure, Hura." Gong said. "I thought my scounter went off a second ago."   
The one named Hura pressed his scounter as well and faced the alley. Videl backed up more and bumped an empty crate. She closed her eyes and prayed they didn't hear it. Too late.  
Slowly the two men walked nearer and nearer to her.   
"Who's in there?" Gong shouted. He formed a small ball of blue energy in his hand. "Come on out or I will blast you."  
Videl knew with her power level supressed like this then that blast would do alot of damage to her. But if she powered up the would know she was there.   
Hura formed a simmilar ball blast and aimed it into the alley. Videl swallowed and started to power up as fast as she could. The sayjins scounters beeped and they jumped a little.   
"What the-"  
Videl didn't allow him to finish. She rushed forward and punched them both in the jaw. Gong recovered first and tossed a mild blast at her back and she was blew into the wall. Hura started to punch her vigerously in her back and she cried out in pain. Gong pulled her back by her hair and looked at her collar.   
"Looky here Hura." he sneered. "Seems we found a runway slave." He leaned in closer to her and she could smell his rancid breath. "you know what the penalty is for runways?" He grabed the front of her top and ripped it down exposing here breasts. She felt tears sting her eyes and she struggled to free herself from their grasp. Hura held her arms behind her back and Gong reched for her. Suddenly Gong was thrown through a wall.  
Hura looked up and he was lifted up by Gohan and kicked out of the alley. Videl collapsed in tears and Gohan knelt down to see if she was okey. Gong crawled out of the wall and wrapped his arms around Gohans neck in a strangle hold. Gohan rammed his elbow into the sayjins stomache and tossed him as well out of the alley.  
Gong and Hura picked themselves up and ran off. Gohan slowly kneeled down next to where Videl laid crying ina ball. He tenderly picked her up and flew her home. As soon as he was there he sat her on the sofa and wrapped a large banket around her.   
"Would you like some water?" he asked. She nodded weekly and he went into the kitchen to get it.   
Videl sniffled and wipped away her tears. She hadn't cried like that since her mom died when she was a child. But it was all too much now. Her father was dead, her friends were dead, her sensei was gone forever and her she was nearly raped by two men who were a hundred times stonger than her. Nothing good was comming her way.   
Gohan walked back in with a glass and sat down next to her. She accepted the water and drank it down quickly.  
"Do you want some more?" he asked rubbing her back the way a concerned parent would.  
She shook her head and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She couldn't stop shaking for some reason. Gohan pulled her close to him and held her in his arms.  
"I warned you not to go out alone." he said as she rested her head on his cheast. "This place is very dangerous. If you are not a warrior then you are sure to be picked on by the stronger and bigger. Slaves are to act a certian way or the penalty can be death. I can't promise I will help you if you don't listen to me."  
"I-I want to go home." she said shakely. "But my home is gone. What can you do to help me?"  
Gohan paused and thought. "Every seven years there is a festival celebrating the full moon. Tournoments are held to show who is the strongest. And,well, slaves can enter to earn their freedom."  
Videl lifted her head up and looked at him. "You mean I can be free? Of this collar? Of this planet?"  
"Forever." Gohan said smileing. Then her frowned. "But you will need my permission to enter."  
"Will you let me?" she asked in a quiet voice.   
Gohan stroked his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Well I suppose I could . . . if I were to gain something else in return."  
"What?"  
"I know!" he said. "Show me how to mask power levels and I will give you permission to enter the turnoment."  
"But learning to do that might take awhile. When is the festival?" Videl asked.  
"In three Earth months." Gohan said. "That is plenty of time for me to get you in shape for the turnoment."  
"Get me in shape?" she asked. "I'm already in shape! I was the strongest woman on Earth!"  
"Yes but you are not on Earth anymore as I said. The women here can be even more powerful then those men in the alleys." he said. "They were just second class punks. Think of what some of the elite will do to you."  
Videl gulped. "So if I help you learn how to hide ki then you will help me earn my freedom?"  
Gohan nodded.   
"It's a deal!"   
  
More soon! Review please! 


	5. Training Begins!

Sooo sorry I havn't updated in a while. I moved to a new house so the computer was down for a week. I will try to make it up to you readers with these next two chapters!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
"The object is to let your opponent know that you are not afraid of her because she is a sayjin." Gohan said circling Videl outside the city in a wooded landscape. "Your anger and fear causes you to lash out irrationaly. This is you greatest down fall." He drew a line in the dirt and stepped across it. "Attck me without crossing this line."  
Videl nodded. She couldn't do a straight physical attack like a kick or punch, so she formed a ball of energy in her hand. Just as she was about to throw it she felt herself fly back into a tree. The blast dissolved and Gohan loomed over her.  
"Telepathic abilities will be used in the tournament. So don't underestimate me. Ever." Gohan said helping her up. He walked back behind the line and crossed his arms behind his back placing her feet wide apart. "Try again."   
Videl formed a ball again like before, but this time she was ready for the wave of phsycic power to hit her. She ducked low and tossed the ball staight at his gut. Gohan flicked the blast away and hit her with a ball of his own.   
"Try again."   
So she tried again. And again and again and again and again and again, untill he called a break. They sat down under a tree and ate the lunch of fruit and meat she had prepared. After arriving on Vegeta she had learned that was basic what consisted of their diets. Fruits and meats.   
"So how is it?" Videl asked.   
"How is what?"   
"The lunch, stupid." she said rolling her eyes.   
Gohan sent her an odd look. "You humans of Earth are so weird."  
"Well you sayjins aren't the easiest to understand either." Videl said. "What is so weird about us?" she asked letting her couriosity get the better of her.  
"Well," Gohan said putting down his drink. "The way you talk for one. You all lived on the same planet yet talked thousands of different languages. Then there is this 'slang' you use."   
"Like you grunting and punching really clears the picture." she said sarcatisly.  
"Then there is your mating habits." he said getting her attention.   
"What about them?"  
"You all go around with multible lovers and rarely settle down." he said. "Then you get married right?" Videl nodded. "But you can end it with a seperation. Plus all the unsanitary sex partners."   
"Not everyone is like that where I am from. Was from anyway." she said. "I'll admit the we Earthlings can be a little loose but that is only because we know how to relax. You sayjins walk around like a constant army. I am suprised you don't go into heat or have wives assigned on a chart to you."   
"We do." Gohan said bitting into a onre fruit.  
"What?" Videl asked not sure she heard right.  
"Not the assigned breeding thing but the heat." Gohan said. "We revolve around the moons cycle and it keeps us regular. Evey full moon here we go full blown heat. Mostly animal instinct. We also mate for life and never cheat. What would be the point? We have a person who keeps us fully satisfied and can suply us with children. Why do you sleep with so many men?"  
"I"M A VIRGIN!!" Videl shouted loudly. The words echoed through the woods and birds flew off in the distance. Videl curled down and felt like she wanted to crawel into a hole. How could she be so dumb?!  
Gohans eyes widened from her sudden outburst and felt his cheeks redden.   
"Uhhhhh . . . I mean I have never done that sort of thing." Videl said feeling very uncomfortable and very embarassed.   
"I didn't mean you." Gohan babled nerviously. "I ment Earthlings. See, sayjins respect women very much. Men outnumber women 20-1. So when we get one we never let go because we know any man would snach her up in an instant."  
"That's sweet." Videl said. "Barbaric but sweet."  
Gohan smiled and stood up. "Now if you are finished eating we may now start with my own training."   
Videl grinned. "My pleasure."  
  
After the sun set and the moon rose they called it a day and packed up. As soon as they arrived at Gohans home she started on dinner. Ribs, sourcakes and what was the closest thing to mashed potatoes she could get. She set the table and they sat down and ate in silence. When it was done she cleared the table and washed the dishes. It was a routien she was glad she had fallen into. Videl walked into the living room drying her hands and saw Gohan about to fall asleep on the couch.   
"I think it's time you went to bed." she said.  
Gohan yawned and shook his head. He stood up. "No I have to go by my parents and pick up something from my mother."  
"I'll go with." Videl said tossing on her blue cape that symbolized she was a slave. "Besides, you look like you will fall asleed on mid flight."  
"Alright." Gohan said too tired to argue. They flew over to a small house three miles into the next city and landed. Gohan knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Gohan!" a tall black haired woman, who Videl assumed was his mother, walked up and smiled. "Glad you made it here. Who's that?"  
"This is the woman I purchased from the auction. Videl, this is my mother." Gohan said respectfully.  
"Nice to meet you." Videl bowed to her in slave like manner.  
Gohans mother nodded but looked at her oddly. "So anyway son, here is what I wanted to give you." She walked over and lifted a large wooden box never taking her eyes off of Videl. "Open it."   
Gohan lifted the lid the his eyes widened. "Mom!"  
"What?" she asked innocently. "Is it my fault I want you have a mate and children some day?"  
"Yes!"  
Videl peeked over in the box. On a red velvet cushion was two pair of matching braclets and a smaller odd one. They were gold with inscriptions on them in sayjin. She tried to read them but Goahn slammed the lid closed.   
"No." he said handing it back. "I will find my own mate on my own time."   
His mothers face puffed up in anger. "Is this SLAVE the reason for you not choosing a woman?" she asked accusingly at Videl.  
Videl crossed her arm. "Yeah. Me and your son fuck like rabbits." she said sarcaticly.  
Gohans mother gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She hit the floor with a thud.  
"Mom!" Gohan said suprised.  
"What? You sayjins can't take a joke?" Videl asked. Gohan glared at her. He knelt down and lifted his fallen mother up gently. He placed her one the sofa carefully and turned to Videl.   
"I think we should get out of here." he said. "She won't be in a good mood when she gets up."  
  
Once again they arrived at home and went inside. they walked into gohans room and Videl pulled down the long ladder that lead up to her room. She started to climb it but cried out as a spasm vibrated through her left shoulder.   
"What is it?" Gohan asked still a little pissed about what she said to his mother. How was he to explain once she woke up?  
"It's noting." she said throught clenched teeth. Gohan didn't beleive her and walked up behind her.   
"What is it?" he asked again.  
Videl gave in. "My left shoulder is bothering me. I probably just hurt it training."   
"Let me see." Gohan said leading her to his bed. "Sit down." Videl did as she was told and sat down. He crawled behind her on his knees and drew down her zipper. He slipped the straps off of her shoulders and she tensed. What was he doing? She felt a strange change in Gohans ki and suddenly felt his hands touch her back. They were not cold but gave off a delishious heat. One was directly on her left shoulder and the other was down on her right side. He rubbed gently and Videls head rolled forward.   
It felt so gooood! How long was it since someone touched her like this? Since when had a man ever touched her like this? His hands moved down and switched spots, where one was on her right shoulder and the other was at her side. The heat spread through her and she moaned. Gohans hands moved as one up and down her back, from the top of her neck down to her bare hips. She didn't even notice when his fingers slipped under her bra strap and moved to the sides of her breasts. Videl shook as goose bumps creeped along her skin. His hands moved down again and felt across the sides of her belly. They came to rest low on her hips.  
"How was that?" Gohan asked in a husky voice.   
Videl snapped out of it and sat up. "Much better. Thank you." She pulled her shoulder straps back on and zipped her dress back up.  
"Good." Gohan said. "Your room is right above mine and I don't want to be kept up from your tossing and turning all night."  
"You won't." Videl stood up and streached, now with the pain all gone. She yawned. "Good night, Gohan." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly she drew back. Why did I do that? she wondered.  
Gohan looked down at her almost as confused as she was. "Good night." he whispered.   
Videl walked over and climbed up the ladder and closed the small hatch after her. Her room was just an attic but Gohan had placed a matress and dressers up there for her. It really was quiet cozy.   
She walked over and fell onto her bed. Why did I do that? she asked herself again. Was I really that tired? Calm down, it wasn't even a real kiss. More like the peck on the cheek she gave to her dad of Grandpa. Gohan smart, he won't think anything of it. It didn't mean anything.  
  
Gohan heard the latch as she clossed the attic door. He slowly sat down on the end of his bed and stared blankly at the wall. Gohan reached up and tenderly touched the side of his face where she had kissed him. That kiss ment something. Gohan knew it. What it ment he didn't know. Every day he grew more close to her and became more fond of her. Did she feel the same? Feel that funny feeling in her stomache, like he did when she was too close to him? Did she feel weak in the knees when he smiled at her, the way he did when she grinned at him this morning around breakfast? Did she ever wonder if they were more then 'just friends' like he has?  
Gohan knew that kiss ment something.  



	6. The Law Is the Law

CHAPTER FIVE   
  
  
Gohan rolled off of Videls sweaty body and heaved air into his lungs. That had to have been the best he ever had.   
Videl sat up and dusted her gi off. "That was a pretty good spar." she said. "Thanks for showing me that last move."  
"No problem." Gohan said getting up. Showing her a few basic moves each day payed off. She was now able to almost tie him when he had his weighted armor on. Plus he was already getting used to feeling out power levels even faster then the scounters! This was a great idea of his.  
"Let's fly home for dinner. I have an early mission tomorrow morning." he said. Videl nodded and the pair flew off. When the entered his house she went into the kitchen and he sat down on the couch. She was still responsible for making his food and keeping his home, even though they were some what friends.   
She came back in with a tray of sandwiches and sliced fruit. They ate in silence and Gohan was glad she had finaly learned to cook. When she first came here all she could make was burnt eggs, burnt toste or burnt anything. But after a few weeks she got the hang of using Sayjin technology to cook.   
Videl sat back after two small sandwiches and watch Gohan pile it all in. She was still amazed how much he ate all the time. Videl knew the tournament was less than two months away and she had in already fallen into a routine with Gohan. Cook, eat, train. Cook, eat, train. Cook, eat, train. And the occaionaly mission Gohan went on. Secertly, Videl had been reading up on what type of missions he went on (when she was supposed to be studying sayjin culture) and was appaled. How could Gohan, who was so nice to her, do the same things the monster Sassafras does?  
"Videl," Gohan said breacking the silence. "I need you to pick up a few things in the market tonight. Here." He passed her a list of suplies he'd need on the next mission.  
"Frew cream, bandages, guh packs?" Videl read aloud. "These are all first aid stuff."  
"The next mission is always harded then the last." Gohan said getting up and yawning. "Good night Videl." he said as he walked to his bed room.  
Videl smiled and pulled on her blue hooded cape. There was a pecking order on Vegeta that all slaves wear blue, doctors white and whores red. She grabed her basket and felt like red ridding hood about to run into the big bad wolf. Except she was happy hers wasn't red.   
She walked out the door and flew to the market. Men and their slaves haggled over prices and packed stuff in their bags. Videl smiled and was glad Gohan trusted her enough to let her come there on her own now. Before he had followed her like a shadow making sure she stayed out of trouble. She knew the rules and customs now, what trouble could she cause?  
Videl bought some frew cream and guh packs from an old herbalist. As she handed over the woups she heard a familiar cry.  
She turned and saw a large sayjin male beating his slave with the back of his hand. He was 2nd class, she could tell by the tatoo on his arm.   
"Damn slave!" he roared. "Dropping yango eggs! Do you know how expensive they are!?!" He kicked her again and the hood over her face fell off.  
"LOU!" Videl ran up and grabed the large mans arm and twisted it behind him. "Touch her again and I will rip it off!" she yelled twisting his arm more.   
"P-princess?" Lou asked looking up at her. Videl winced at the sight of Lous once beautiful face now scared. She had only been there a month, Videl realized in sadness. She tossed the man away and looked around. She picked up a pitcher and poured the water over Lous open wounds.   
"It's okey, Lou." Videl said trying to sound comforting.  
"Here." Lou said slipping her the Tamashii. "I kept it a seceret and- BEHIND YOU!" Lou shouted.  
Videl turned and was hit hard in the face by another 2nd level. Soon she was fighting off four large men trying to protect Lou and herself. As she was about to hit a man in the gut she felt a shock wave run through her body. It was a large one this time. She fell to her knees and had her arms pinned behind her in no time. Videl looked up through watery eyes and saw Gohan step out of the shadows.   
Raw anger was smeared on his face as he stepped forward.  
"This yer slave?" one asked.   
"Yes." Gohan said as if he was ashamed he even knew her.   
"You know the punishment for a rebel slave." another said pointing at him. Gohan nodded and a police sayjin walked up and handed Gohan a whip. Videl watched in terror. He wouldn't! He was her friend!  
"Punishment is 100 lashings by owner. But because she is only human it will be 30." the officer said.  
"I will take the FULL punishment." Videl spat out never once taking her eyes off of Gohan.  
"Videl." Gohan started trying to talk her out of it.  
"The FULL punishment." she repeated. The men looked to Gohan and he nodded. They turned her around and pinned her to the ground. She felt her dress rip down her back. Then the first blow.  
  
Gohan knelt on the floor next to Videls bed where she laid on her belly. He dipped a cloth in the water and slowly placed it on one of her many wounds. She tensed and wimpered.  
"It's okey." he whispered. "This will help you heal."  
She sniffled and he knew she was crying again. Just as she cried as he whiped her over and over again. But what else was he to do? He was up for Saru rank and a spot on the board. Disobeying an officer would surly end all his chances of that.  
Videl wipped her eyes and sniffled again. She laid face down in her cramped room with her top off as Gohan temded to her wounds. Slaves weren't even allowed to use regeneration tanks.   
What upset her the most was the look in his face as he hit her. Just when she felt they were really friend he had turned the tables again. Back to master and slave. Owner and proporty. Videl really cared for him too. She went out of her way to make sure he had his supplies packed for missions. Even tossed in a few extra snacks. She learned to soe and made him fresh training outfits instead of just patching the old ones. She would sit up at night worrying if he was fine or wounded and in need of held when he was off. She had no idea why she had even bothered now.  
Gohan continued to dip and wipe away blood and place healing herbs on her back. This went on late into the night but Videl stayed awake. The pain was too much for her to sleep.   
"Don't you have a mission in the morning?" she asked in a scratchy voice.   
"Shhhh." he quieted her. "I told Toma that I needed to take care of a friend."  
"Do you always lie to your captian?" she asked.  
Gohan froze and looked at her. His hand reached out blindly and touched a sore spot. Videl sucked air through clenched teeth and sat up some. Realizing she had no top on she pulled the sheet to her cheast and lied back down. What she didn't expect was for Gohan to gently touch the side of her face.   
"I wouldn't wish this on you or anyone else I care about." he said honestly. Videl looked straight into his pure black eyes and he dabed away a tear with his thumb.   
"They why did you?" she demanded bitterly.  
Gohan closed his eyes as if she punched him. "I'm sorry. The law is the law."  
She turned away from him and he reach out to touch her, then stopped. He went back to cleaning her cuts.  
"Why did you attack that man anyway?" he asked as he rung out a rag.  
At first he thought she wouldn't answer him then she said, "I knew that girl. She was on the ship I was on when I came here. Her name is Lou, and is on of the nicest most innocent people I ever met. She didn't deserve to be hit like that." Videl wipped her eyes with the back of her hand. "She was the only one who was nice to me since my planet was destroyed. By men like you!" Videl lashed out to hit him but he caught her wrist in his hand. She struggled and he let go and backed up. He knew she needed to be alone.   
Videl heard the door close when he left and she reached under her pillow. She pulled out the Tamashii and stared into its blue jeweled center. This was all she had left of her home, her friends and her life. Even if she did earn her freedom where would she go?  
  
Two weeks later, when she was able to walk about without crying in pain, she walked down to the fountain in the west distrect. It was a place were slaves could wash clothes and talk in peace without the annoying watchfull eye of their masters.   
Videl sat down next to a pair of qualeese slaves. They looked human except for the small black eyes, no hair and little horns decorating their forheads. They gossiped back and forth about who they saw with who and when and how scandalous it was.   
Soon another Earthling sat down next to her. She had long brown hair and glasses.  
"Hi. I'm Jennie Smith." she said. "Fellow of earth?"  
"Yeah. Videl Satan." The pair shook hands and washed their clothes.  
"so," Jennie said. "You were the one who faught the sales men. And killed that big guy Elm."  
"Yep." videl nodded. "How have you been?"  
Jennie looked away. "Not too good."   
Videl understood and didn't ask any more. Soon a qualeese girl turned to her.   
"Did you just say Videl?" she asked.  
"Yes." Videl said wondering why she was interested.   
"I am called Quen and this is Qupr." she said. "Didn't you get beat for trying to save that Aquarian a few weeks ago?"  
Videl nodded and the girls smiled.   
"That was great!" Qupr said. "That jerk Daond was asking for it. He is my master."  
"And mine." Quen said. "He collects rare aleins. BRTU!" She spat out and Videl took that as a curse. "I can't wait for the tournament."  
"You are entering too?" Videl asked.  
She nodded. "He like to see us fight. Anyone who wants to be free has to win at least three rounds." She held up her three fingered hand. "So we plan on entering and then going to Norcom."  
"What's Norcom?" Jennie asked.  
Qupr leaned forward and whispered low. "Norcom is a refugee planet gaurded by Lady Jade. She is said to be even stronger then Freza and is trying to create universal peace. She is sooooo cool!"  
"Norcom," Quen said jumping in quietly. "is a place were we can live out the rest of our lives in peace. There is a ship here that takes suplies to Norcross, the sister planet to Norcom. You can easily get to Norcom from there."  
"The only problem is," Qupr said sitting back. "that the ship ride costs eight hundered woups."  
"Bummer." Jennie said. "Doesn't matter with me. I'm not a fighter. Those sayjin females would tear me apart."   
"I know." Quen said. "I barely have time to train myself. Say, Videl, isn't Gohan your master?" She nodded. "Yum! I could eat him up with a spoon!"  
Videl blushed a bit. "I hadn't really noticed."  
"Don't you qualeese eat your mates?" Jennie asked.   
Qupr licked her lips and giggled.   
After the wash was done, Videl packed up and flew home. She landed in front of the house and heard a crash, like a glass breaking. She opened the door and tip toed in. Videl nearly burst out laughing at the sight she saw.   
Gohan was pressed up against a table sweating and looking very nervious as a tall curvy redhead sayjin female pressed her body flush up against him. She ran her hands over his head and leaned in to kiss him but he jumped over the table trying to put some distance between them.   
"S-S-selek," he said blushing red. "please keep your hands to yourself!"   
She circle around the table and he ran to the other side. Selek gave up and dove across the table trying to tackle him.   
"You are a very nice girl. And pretty." he said as Selek hissed and looked at him like he was a slab of meat to a starving woman. Her tail flicked behind her and Videl knew this was a sign of agitation and wanton. "B-but I'm not ready for a realationship." She tackled him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He fell back onto the floor and Selek leaned in for the kill.  
"Where is a camcorder when you need one?" Videl asked crossing her arms in front of her cheast and leaning against the door jam.   
"Videl!" Gohan squeeked in releif and suprise. "Have you met Selek? Selek-Videl. Videl-Selek."  
Selek slid off of him and took her time about it too. She stood up to her full height and wrapped her tail around her waist. She half smiled evilly and gazed at videl as if she was the annoying fly that had interupted her good time. Selek leaned over and pecked Gohan on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear that made him turn even reder and she slauntered out the door.   
As soon as the door was closed Videl stole a glance at Gohan. They had still not talked since he whipped her. He was readjusting his armor that looked like it had been pulled on alot in the shuffle.   
"Whew!" Gohan said in releif. "Perfect timming. I was afaid she'd rip off all my clothes in a second there."  
Videl acted as if she hadn't heard and walked back to the laundry room. She folded the towels and started on his bodysuits and casualwear. Gohan walked in.  
He looked her up and down as she did the laundry. "I think I should explain." Videl just continued to sort the clothes. "Selek is a 2nd level and feels like she is a gods gift to sayjin men. I disagree and she thinks I am . . . . what is the earth expression? Playing hard to get?" Videl picked up his clothes and walked into his room to put them away. He reached out a hand and stopped her. "Talk to me Videl. We haven't even spared since- you know. Do you still want to enter the tournament?"  
She stopped and looked up at him. "Now more then ever."   
"I said I was sorry." Gohan said. He shook his head. "Why am I appologising? You are the one who caused all the trouble. If anything you should appologise to me." Videl snorted. "Ah, making progress hmm? From no talking to grunts."  
Videls temper rose as did her ki. Gohan felt it and backed up.   
"You don't understand." she said. "I'm alone here. And I when we became friend I felt less alone. Like I did with Lou. When I saw him hitting her I saw red. I will not just stand by-"  
"You have to." Gohan said.   
"Why!"   
"Because it is the law! Because you need to be in good shape for the tournamet! Because if you want to get out of here you need to make a few more friends and less enimeis! Because I don't want to see you get hurt! Because-" Gohan cut short.   
Videl looked up at him amazed. She had never seen him this upset. "I am sorry." she said looking down. "I truely am."  
Gohan nodded and walked out of the room. He rested against a wall and felt like hitting himself. He knew why he stopped talking suddenly. Not because his didn't know what to say, but that he did know. He felt real fear for the first time in his life just then in there.  
"Because I love you."   
  
  
Hee-hee-hee. Another clifhanger. Sorry. I will send out more As soon as possible. review please! 


	7. Feelings

A/N: Hey. Sorry about the last cliffhanger. Okey it was a BIG cliffhanger. So these next two chapters hopefully will be worth it.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX   
  
  
Gohan hit the dirt and Mame picked him up. Mame looked oddly at Gohan and poked him.   
"Yeah I know I'm off today." Gohan said. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."   
Mame grinned devilishly.   
"Not like that." Gohan said. "No sayjin women have been sharing my bed."   
"What about Earth women?" Remon asked walking in. "Heard about your little Earth pet is entering the tournament. What's wrong? She too much for you to handel?"   
"Shut up, Remon." Gohan said practicing some kicks. The last thing he needed was for his training to be distracted by Remon.   
"If she is then I'll be happy to take her off your hands." Remon smiled. "I could use a new slave. All the others keep dieing on me."   
"Maybe if you didn't beat them dead then that wouldn't happen." Gohan said pausing.   
"You got a problem with the way I treat my proporty?" Remon asked puffing out his cheast.   
"Yeah I do." Gohan said walking up to him. Suddenly they were both picked up by the back of their necks by Mame. Mame glared at the both of them as if to say, Shame on you!   
"This is just what I like to see." Toma said entering the room. "My three best fighters getting along."   
Mame dropped them and Gohan and Remon rubbed the back of their necks. Mame was big, quiet and good at following orders. Gohan hoped that if he wasn't chosen as a member of the board the Mame would. He was stronger then all of them and a bit of a pacifist too. As strange as a pasitist sayjin was.   
Toma motioned for all of them to follow him into the main breifing room. They went in and sat down. Toma pressed a panel and a hologram of a star system phased up.   
"This is the system Nord. The planet Norket is our target. The only problem is that it is close to Norcross and Norcom, refugee planets." Toma announced. "We have to take out Norket quickly and quietly."   
"Why don't we take out Norcom and Norcross too?" Remon asked. "They will just be in the way."   
"Most of the planets here are protected by Lady Jade." Toma said. "we do not want an universal inncodent on our hands."   
That shut Remon up. Everyone knew of Lady Jade and her goal to spread peace through the galaxies. Many species planned on attacking her because their profits came from war or wepons. Even the dreaded Freaza attacked, and died by her hands. Ever since then all warrior planets such as sayjins avoided her at all costs. She was able to crush Freazas empire with one blow and others feared she'd do the same to them.   
"So here's what we do." Toma said. "We go to Norcross and act like we are dropping off suplies. That's what all those crates are for. Then we turn back around on our way back and stop at Norket. I should warn you that Norketlings are powerfull in phisical attacks." Toma pressed another button and a large purple alien popped up on the screen. It was hunched over from the weight of it's large arms and leaned on it's knuckles like an ape. "Norketlings aren't very smart and communicate through high pitched whistles. They can cause serious damage to your ears so I want to see all of you with ear plugs."   
  
Videl paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Gohan to walk through the door. She had just received a call from ----- the head of the medical department. He had said that Gohan and his team had arrived from their latest mission from Norket. Gohan had been seriously injured and was in one of the rejuvination tanks. When she asked how he had been hurt and he said he wasn't at liberty to tell a slave that.   
"A slave!" Videl said aloud. She was the one who took care of him. She was the one who made sure he had plenty of rest before a big mission. She was the one who care about him.   
Videl froze at that thought. Did she care about him? Sure they were friends once, before he whipped her, but she forgave him for that. Did that mean they were friends again? Or something more? Videl sat down and looked at the floor. She knew she cared about him, more than she cared about antone really. Even though he was legaly her master, they were friends. They stayed up and he showed her how to play sayjin card games and understand their way of life. She showed him how to play poker and black jack and he lost miserably at first, but then beat her ten hands in a row. She called it hesitated beginers luck. Gohan trained with her and was pacient. He helped her find weaknesses in other sayjin females and how to use them to her advantage. Videl recalled how they had walked down the main street one day and they had pointed at females and he told her anything that might help her win in a fight against them.   
She sat back and heard the door knob rattle and she jumped up. Gohan opened the door and walked in. Videl rushed over to him and hugged him.   
"Are you okey?" she asked. "Does it still hurt? The doctor wouldn't tell me a thing. What were you doing out there? Is it-"   
Gohan covered her lips with his finger tips. "I am fine. The regeneration tank healed everything. It was just a gash."   
"Just a gash?!" Videl pushed him. "You had me scared to death. You barely ever get so injured you have to go into the tank."   
"Gee it didn't know you cared." he teased. "I just was cut across the cheast. No did deal. It's healed. Norket is purged and I'm fine."   
"Norket?" Videl looked up at him. "Isn't that close to Norcom?"   
Gohan stared down into her face. "How do you know about Norcom?"   
Videl shrugged and backed up a step. "Who doesn't? Norcom is a place where a lot of slaves who win their freedom go to. I figured that I could go there too. You know, start over."   
Gohan nodded numbly and stared at Videl in a way that made her nervious.   
"Why was Norket purged?" Videl asked. "I always read Norketlings were peacefull although primitive."   
"We were paid to." he said simply.   
"But what did they do?" she asked again. "Why were they killed?"   
"They did nothing, Videl." Gohan said walking into the kitchen. "The Redars wanted that planet and couldn't do it on their own. So we did it for them."   
"But the Norketlings-"   
"LOOK VIDEL," Gohan said raising his voice. "No one really likes to do jobs like these but someone has to. Sayjins are paid to fight in wars, protect planet and destroy them. It is what we do."   
"Are you happy doing this?" she asked. She knew he couldn't be, he was different.   
"I am a sayijn and it is my job." Gohan said nobely. "And what about you?"   
"What about me?" she asked.   
Gohan turned and faced her. "You will have to fight other slaves in the tournament. Slaves that are trying to free themselves just like you are. When you beat then you will be crushing their hopes. You don't mean to but the strongest survive. I do the same. Just try not to think about it."   
Videl never thought of it like that. She knew other slaves would enter but she didn't think she'd fight any of them. She thought of her having to figth Lou and got sick to her stomache.   
"I need some air." she said. "I'm going down to the fountain and do some of my laundry."   
"Okey." gohan said hopeing he didn't upset her too much.   
  
Videl sat down on a red stone bench because all of the spots next to the fountain were taken around this time of day. So her suprise Qupr sat down next to her. All qualeese look alike except their ears are all different. She remembered Qupr had little prickles along hers.   
"Hello Videl." she said sweetly. She started to flod her clothes. "How are you?"   
"Hey Qupr. I'm okey." Videl said. "How is your trainig going?"   
Qupr gawked atonished at her. "I'm suprised you reconized me. Few can tell us apart."   
"I've been able to do alot of reading lately. I know how your ears tell eachother apart." Videl blushed a little. One good thing about Gohan going on so many missions was she was able to read alot of his books and learn about different planets.   
Qupr laughed. "Weird but true. My training is going great. But Dande, our master, says he wants us to throw our third fight."   
"But then you won't get you freedom!" Videl said.   
"That's the idea." she said. "He doesn't want to lose any slaves."   
"Then why does he let you fight in the first place?" she asked.   
"The basterd gets off on it." Qupr spat angerly. "He is a . . . what do you Earthlings call it? Pig?"   
Videl nodded. "He's a pig alright. But if you don't throw the third fight then you get your freedom. He can't tell you what to do then."   
Qupr looked at her as if deciding if Videl was right. "But it's risky. Even if I was free he could still track me down. And not to congraduate me either."   
"Stand up to him." Videl said trying to encourage her. "You qualeese are pretty damn powerfull. I'm sure you can take him."   
Qupr smiled suddenly. It was a scary grin and her sharp teeth showed. "Thanks, Videl. You are one of those destined for greatness."   
The pair chatted and did their laundry and talked about who would most likely win their freedom and who was doomed to lose. Soon Videl saw a tall redhead sayjin female walk along the sidewalk. Videls eyes followed her and reconized her as Selek, that one who was all over Gohan. Videl growled angerly.   
"That's Selek." Qupr said. "2nd level and a real bitch. Acts like she is an Elite. Also said to be the top pick to make it to the finals."   
Videl glared at the sayjin as she rounded the corner. "I'll change that."


	8. More Training

CHAPTER SEVEN   
  
  
With only one month left untill the tournament Videl trained more then ever. Also she noticed that there were less and less planetary missions for all of the sayjins. Gohan explained that his people wanted to be close to the planet because of the nearness of the full moon.   
He said that many cerimonies were being planned and it took alot of effort for them to be put into motion. Videl understood that. The less sayjins out destroying galaxies the better, she thought. The set back of it was that many men no longer had other species to take their arrgesions out on. that lead to alot of fights right in the middle of the streets.   
Even calm, in control, Gohan was edgy all the time. He would wake her up in the middle of the night just to spar. Then he'd go back to bed and sleep like a baby. As weird as she found it, Qupr said it was normal behavior for sayjins. Today was no different.   
  
Gohan stood up tall and pulled off his weighted training armor. He tossed it aside and Videl gulped. Her eyes fell over his hard muscular body and did not see an ounce of fat on him. He was wide shouldered and went narrow at the hip. Gohan wrapped his brown tail around his waist and glared at her.   
Videl gulped again and got up off her comfortable spot on the grass. She knew how much stronger he was without the armor on and she did her best to look tough. Gohans eyes narrowed and her bravado disipated.   
"No sayjins who will be entering the tournament will wear their armor." Gohan said. "It is against the rules. And because it will take place the day before the full moon, all will be at their peek." He stood with his feet apart and fists raised. "Are you ready?"   
No, Videl thought. She wasn't ready. How could she be ready? She couldn't even beat Gohan yet and he was a low level!   
Gohan sensed her uneasyness and lowed his hands. He walked up to her and place his hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine. You're alot stronger then you let yourself believe you are. Now attack me." He backed up and retook his stance.   
Videl swallowed her fear and attacked. She flew up and Gohan nimbly dodged her punch and she spun back around trying to land a hit. Now with his armor off, he was much faster. Gohan blocked her hits and kicks.   
"Come on," he said. "I know you can do better then this!"   
Videl growled and landed a swift upper cut on his face. Gohan stumbled back and she hit him again and again. Gohan flew back and into a cliffs bottom, reducing it to rubble. Videl flew back.   
"KA . . ME. . HA . . ME . . HAAA!" She let the ball rip and smash into the rock pile. As the smoke cleared she braced herself for his attack.   
Nothing happened.   
"Gohan?" she asked lowering her fists.   
She squinted her eyes and saw one bleeding hand pop out from the rocks. Gohan stood up and groaned. His body was scratched with numerous cut and he looked up at her. And smiled.   
What the hell!?!? Videl thought. How was he able to smile after all that?   
Gohan attacked again and Videl quickly got back on gaurd. Gohan tossed some medium energy blasts at her and she dodged then or smacked them away. He neared in and Videl got an idea.   
She landed on the ground and raised one arm straight up. "Distructo Disk!" A thin yellow disk grew over her head and as soon as it was complete she threw it at Gohan.   
Gohan grinned and assumed it was another weak attack, but as it cut through a tree he knew better. Gohan twisted to the side just in time for it so miss his belly, but it still sliced his upper arm.   
"AHHH!" Gohan shouted grabbing his arm with his other hand. He landed and croutched down in pain.   
"Gohan!" Videl cried rushing up to him. "Are you okey?"   
"Fine." he said. "New attack?"   
Videl blushed. "Well it was the first time I tried it. A friend of mine back on Earth invented it and was teaching it to me before-"   
She stopped as he lifted his hand away from his wound. Blood dripped openly and the gash went halfway through his arm!   
"You are not fine!" Videl shouted.   
"It's just a scrap."   
"I can see bone!" Videl ripped off a strip of blue material from her cape without even thinking of it. "We are going home right now so I can bandage this properly." she said tying the wrap on.   
"Nag nag nag." Gohan said under his breath. He didn't argue though and the two flew home faster than usual.   
"You go lay down and I'll get the bandages." Videl ordered. Gohan sighed and marched off to his bed room.   
Videl dropped his armor on the sofa and went into the bathroom. She picked up an arm load of first aid stuff and went into his room. When she got there, Gohan laid on his back asleep. He gently breathed in normaly as if the blood running off his body was nothing to worry about.   
Videl rolled her eyes and knelt down by his bed. She saw no reason to wake him because he had a big training mission in the morning. She made quick work of his arm injury and turned her attention to his many cuts and bruises. Videl dipped some swabs in cool water and began wipeing away his cuts. As she blood was cleared off she couldn't help but notice how handsom he was when he slept. He looked like a sweet little child.   
His eyes were concealed behind his soft lashes, but she knew they were a deep black that sparkled when he rarely smiled. His tall smooth body was covered in well developed musculs and soft skin. She ran one hand along his cheast.   
How could someone who has seen so much blood shed, still look like an angel when he slept?   
Videl leaned over and added a bandage to a cut on his belly. Gohan gasped in his sleep and she paused. Is he tickelish? she wondered. Suddenly she felt something tickel her!   
Videl turned and saw his tail flick about playfully, as if it had a life of it's own. Videl supressed a giggle and reached out to pet the brown fur. It was suprisenly soft. Like that of a new born kitten, or a rabbit. She strocked the fur and Gohan shifted again. She looked at him and decided to stop it. She turned back to the job at hand but found that her arm couldn't move. She peeked back at the tail and saw it had wrapped itself around her wrist. And wouldn't let go.   
She tried to unravel it from her but found it was locked tight. It didn't hurt, but it was just unconveniant. And very furry. Videl was about to jerk her hand away when she remembered what Gohan said the night they first met.   
Never touch a sayjins tail.   
Living here, Videl soon discovered that their tails are extreamly sensitive and a slight pull can injure them greatly. She sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her other hand. How was she going to get out of this one? Videl smiled as the tail wiggled around her wrist. She laughed and covered her mouth. She didn't want to wake Gohan. Death by tail tickle. videl giggled again and reached down for the tail.   
As soon as she touched it she found herself strocking it. Rubbing it up and down. Petting its thick, dark fur.   
Gohan jumped and woke up. He looked around for what was daring to touch his tail like this, and he saw Videl.   
"Oh," Videl said seeing he was up. "sorry. Your tail got ahold of me and I was trying to get it off."   
Gohan looked at her as if she was insane. Didn't she know by now that feeling a sayjins tail like that was very intimate? Gohan wondered. He gazed up at her from his possition on the bed. She looked so innocent. So pure. His hormones must be getting the better of him. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. She tensed but he drew her down anyway. She was pressed to him from knee to chest and he did what he'd been aching to do for weeks.   
Videls blue eyes widened in suprise as she felt Gohans lips over hers. He tilted his head to gain better acsess and pulled her closer. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moved to deepen the kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders and sank her fingers into the strong muscles there.   
"Gohan." she whispered.   
"I've been going crazy." he groaned as he kissed her neck. "Insane."   
She shivered. Her hands roamed shyly over his body and felt the rappid beat of his heart under her hand. Gohan tugged down the straps of her dress and scraped his teeth against her bare neck. Videl arched towards him and he rolled her down onto the thick matress. Gohans hands scrammbled for the button on her dress. Soon the dress was down to her waist.   
When he moved his mouth down she cried out his name. Gohan moved up again and kissed her hard and thoroughly.   
"Mmmm," he said. "Videl, are you sure?"   
Videl braced his face between he hands and looked straight into his eyes.   
"Yes."   
  
Later that night Gohan laid next to Videl, watching her sleep. He knew he had to leave earily in the morning, but he couldn't seem to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he was gripped with fear that when he opened them, she would be gone.   
He held her tight against him. He will not let that happen. He showed her tonight through his actions how much he cared for her. As soon as he comes back from his mission he will make her his official mate. They would live together and she will bear his children.   
Gohan kissed the top of her head. And he will always protect her.   
  
  
  
Think that's the end? NOT BY A LONG SHOT!! More soon okey? Reveiw please!


	9. The Day After

CHAPTER EIGHT   
  
  
  
  
  
Videl awoke to the sounds of the wind and an empty bed. She rolled over and patted the side Gohan was at last night. He wasn't there. Panic began to set in and then she remembered.   
"The mission." she said rubbing her eyes. Then suddenly, she began laughing and couldn't stop. Her sides ached and tears ran down her cheeks. She shakely got up and went into the bathroom, still giggleing. She took a quick shower and changed into a clean blue top and pants.   
She sent most of the day tidying up and shopping at the market. Then she came home and patched Gohans clothes and made a new training outfit for herself.   
Videl thought of how wonderful things were. She now knew she was in love. There was no serious long thought or warning. It just happened. Like she always was and just now realized it. As soom as Gohan came home she was going to tell him.   
  
The next day she was down at the fountian when Qupr ran up excitedly. She was smiling big and practicaly ran her over.   
"Videl guess what? I just heard yesterday but it's really really great!" Qupr said quickly.   
"Calm down, Qupr." Videl said. "Sit down and tell me. Slowly."   
She sat down and took a few deep breaths. "Okey. Last night I was cleaning up in my masters room. You remember him right? Doand?"   
"Oh yeah," Videl said recalling the fight she got into.   
"Well I was clearing off some papers," she continued. "when he came into the other room. He was talking to someone and they mentioned Earthlings. So I listened. The guy Doand was talking to said that some airships by some doctor had saved some humans from the attack. Something like Bottle Corp? Or was it Cable Corp?"   
"Was it Capsule Corp?"   
"That's it!" Qupr said. "A Dr. Breifs had created some ships and managed to get some humans out before Sassafrass got there."   
"THE Dr.Breifs?" Videl asked.   
"You know him?"   
"Only by his reputation. He was a rich and amazing creator." Videl said. She reached over and clasped Quprs hand. "Do you know who escaped? Where they went? How many-"   
Qupr hushed her. "I do not know who was on the ships. But I know there was four that made it. Each one containing a few hundred. As for where, they are at Norcom!"   
Videl and Qupr jumped up and down holding hands. A few other slaves looked at them like they were nuts. The girls sat down and lowered their voices.   
"If you win you freedom then you can live with your own kind." Qupr whispered. "Maybe your family is there."   
"I don't want to jinx it." Videl said imagining. "Are you sure it is true?"   
She nodded. "My friend at the launching stationed comfirmed it."   
Videl leaned back and smiled. "Today is too good to be true."   
"How so?"   
"Promise you won't tell?" Videl asked. Qupr nodded. "Last night me and Gohan made love." She looked at Qupr hoping to see a reaction but Quprs smile fadded.   
"Videl." she said as if she was comforting her. "Sayjins are not known for being with slaves. Gohan is a nice guy but . . . . don't read too much into it."   
"What are you talking about?" Videl asked. She loved Gohan. And she was sure he felt the same. "Gohan and me are friends. Now we are something more."   
"What about Norcom?" Qupr asked.   
Videl realized what she ment now. "I can go and see if my family and friends are there. If not then I will come back and be with Gohan. But if they are then Gohan can come to Norcom with me."   
"Do you really think Gohan will drop all he has here for you?" Qupr asked. "Men around here do this all the time. They act like they love you then sell you off."   
"Gohan isn't like that!" Videl shouted. She saw Qupr cringe back and felt bad. "I-I'm sorry. But he isn't. He doesn't like it here. He said so himself. Also fighters always are comming to Norcom to live in peace. Hackbacks or even Qualeese."   
"But he is a sayjin! A warrior race. They fight and kill for fun and profit. Nothing will ever change that."   
"NO!" Videl yelled getting up. "I don't beleive you!" She ran away from Qupr who was calling after her.   
  
Videl came in and noticed that she was crying again. But these were not from joy. She wipped them away. Gohan was fighter. There was no mistaking that. But he was different from the others. He cared and had feelings.   
There was a knock at the door and she wipped her eyes again. She walked over and opened it to see Selek.   
Selek stood confident and beautiful. every inch of her from her well polished boots to her red wild hair proclaimed she was someone important.   
"Is Gohan here?" she asked looking past Videl as if she was nothing.   
"He is off on a mission with the other Saru ranks." Videl said. "I'll be sure to tell him you came by." Not.   
Selek smiled thinly at her. "You are the slave Gohan had to beat into line a while back. The one he said was too much trouble."   
"Where did you hear him say that?" Videl asked not beleiving a word that came out of the sayjins mouth.   
"Told me personaly if you get my drift." she said as she tossed her hair over her shoulders. "He also told me you were entering the tournament to win your freedom. Hope you do and leave."   
"I'll be around for a little longer." Videl said. "Maybe for much longer, if you get MY drift."   
Selek smiled and laughed. "You are such a sweet little thing. Gohan was right. You are nieve. Bye." She turned and flew away.   
Videl slammed the door. She will beat that trash down at the tournament. Before she was just planning to win her freedom then drop out. Not anymore. She won't stop till she beats Selek!   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan shouted as Mame twisted his arm back into joint. Mame backed up and Gohan rotated it a few times. "Thanks Mame."   
Mame smiled proudly and sat back on his chair. Toma rolled his eyes as if to ask, why me?   
"It's fine, Toma. Really." Gohan said punching in the air a few times to prove it. "See?"   
"Well I'mm just glad this was our last mission before the full moon." Remon said flopping down into his seat and putting his feet on the table. "I could use a break."   
"What?" Gohan asked sarcaticly. "From all the tossing around the Dracins did to you?"   
Remon jumped up like he was about to start another fight but Toma waved a hand.   
"That's enough out of you two." he said sternly. "The next time we meet it will be after the full moon and you will all go through the final test. The winner will join me on the board as a Saru Low-Level Rep. The rest can clear out."   
Mame grunted and motioned his head to the map on the opposite wall.   
"That's right, Mame. Good eyes." Toma cleared his throat and sat down. "That map has the three optional planets where we will hold the final test. Reedor, Shi14 and Yova. All with different atmospheres and landscapes. I want you to study hard men. This is your last chance to prove yourselves."   
Toma walked over and press a panel. "Menwhile, enjoy yourselves and have fun during the full moon." He turned and left the room.   
"I know I will." Remon said placeing his arms behind his head. "I'm going to watch the females go at it and maybe grab me a mate. How about you Mame?"   
Mame nodded. He too was looking forward to the tournoment.   
"And you gohan? Or are you still with that earthling?"   
Gohan glared at him but kept his temper in check. "She's entering the tournament to win her freedom. Of course she really won't need to."   
Mame looked at him with a puzzled look on his scared face.   
Gohan smiled. "I'm going to make her my official mate."   
Remon, who was tipping back on his chair at the time, fell over and then jumped up. "Are you nuts?! Making some-some EARTHLING your mate? She probly cannot even bare your children!"   
"She is alot stronger then she looks, remember?" Gohan said. "Also she is amazing. Did you know that the adverage power level of a Earthling is only 2.3? And hers is over 3000!"   
"Is that why you haven't been wearing your scounter?" Remon asked looking at the place his scounter should be. "She show you how to mask ki?"   
"Maybe." he said enjoying how jelious Remon looked.   
Mame looked back and forth at the pair then shrugged and grabed a bowl of soup from the kitchen. When he came back Gohan and Remon were still haveing an old fashioned stare down. He sighed and sat down to enjoy his soup.   
  
  
  
Want to know what happens next?   
Then got to my new web site Dragonfire Hearts at : home.talkcity.com/CramPl/dragondid   
Just go under fanfiction or look at my other stuff. 


	10. Next

"Videl? Vi-del!" Gohan called as he entered his house. In one hand he carried his papers on the three planets he might train on for the final test, and in the other he had a bouquet of flowers. The other guys had teased him something awfull but he wanted to make special.   
"Videl?" he asked as he came into the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and a half smile formed on his lips. She stood there stirring at the stove with her back to him. He put down his work and walked up behind her.   
"Mmmmm." he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You smell delishious."  
"That's the food, silly." she said turning around. Before she could say another word he captured her in a kiss. He ment it to be a hello peck but it had been so long.   
Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for him. Gohan groaned softly a faught the urge to take her right there. He instead, sadly, pulled away.   
"How long has it been?" he asked still holding her. "One month? Two?"  
"Try two weeks." she said.   
"I've got good news."  
"So do I."  
"You first."  
"No you." Gohan insisted. She smiled and played with his hair that hung down off the back of his neck.   
"Remember how I told you about Norcom?" she said. He nodded mostly wondering if they had time for a quicky before the food burned. "Well my friend Qupr told me about how it is a great place for slaves to go after they earned their freedom. But after what happened between us, I think I might change my plans."   
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." he grinned.   
Videl smiled. "But then-"   
But then? Gohan wondered. What does that mean?  
"She told me about how some Earthlings like me were able to escape before they all got killed." Videl said. "Even some of my friends might still be alive. So maybe Norcom sounds like a good place after all. After I get my freedom of course."  
"Of course." Gohan echoed. He backed away a fraction. She wanted to be with her own kind, he realized. She doesn't want to stay here and be with me the way I planned. Videl is going to leave and never come back. She doesn't want me. "I'm sure you'll be happy there."  
"That's it?" she asked looking at him suprised.   
"What do you mean?" Gohan said. "Norcom is a great place for former slaves like you to start over. Maybe even find new friends."  
Videl pulled out of his arms and looked away. "I have to tend to the food. How about you go get comfortable and I'll bring in two hot bowles of soup in a minute."  
"Um, ok." he said walking out still with the flowers in his hand.   
Videl looked blankly at the boiling pot and swallowed back her tears. He didn't want to come with her. She thought he wanted to be with her in a place where they can live in peace. Where she doesn't have to worry if he'll come back from his next mission wounded or worse. But he acctualy thinks her going alone was a good idea! How could he do this?  
She took a few calming breaths and regained her composer. Then she put some soup in two bowels and carried them in on a tray with some fruit.   
Gohan sat lounging on the sofa and looking upset about something. She sat down the tray and took a seat next to him.   
"Is something wrong?" Videl asked.   
"Huh? No." he said taking his soup.   
"Was the mission okey?" she asked getting conserned.   
"No. I mean yes. It was fine."  
"What is it then? Are you afraid you won't get the spot on the board? Because I'm sure you will."  
Gohan didn't answer, he just ate quietly. Videl did the same and then cleared the way. He dragged out his papers and files and got to work studying the planets the final test might be on. Videl watched from the kitchen and saw he was staring hard at the documents but something was bugging him. She just knew it.   
"Selek came by." she said without thinking. It was the only thing she could think of and hoped he hadn't heard.  
"Hmm? Selek? Oh yeah, what did she need?" he said not taking his eyes off of the table.   
"She didn't say." Videl said comming back in. "Just wanted to see you, I guess."  
"Oh." he said. She walked over and sat down next to him. She glanced down at the papers and saw they all were in different lanuages. She was able to catch a word here and there but none of them really made sense. she scooted closer to him.  
"That Selek girl is very attractive." she said slyly. "Might even call her a real find. For the lucky man that is."  
Gohan paused and looked over at her for the first time. "Don't tell me you're jelious." he smiled.   
"Well-" she opened her mouth to say something smart and deny it but all that came out was, "I- she is, er, how was the mission again?"  
Gohan laughed and pulled her close into his lap. "Videl, you have nothing to worry about. She's a little too, what is the word?"  
"Bitchy?" Videl supplied.  
Gohan laughed. "I was going to say high matenence, but that will work."   
Videl smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They were getting so caught up in it that neither heard the door open. Or the bags hit the floor.  
"Gohan!?!"  
Gohan twisted away and looked over his shoulder. "Mom?!" Before he could say anything else, his mother was running forward and hugging him.  
"Oh my stars!" she cried in joy. "I knew my son wouldn't be alone forever! He finaly chose a mate!"  
"Uh-"  
"And you," she said turning to Videl. "You saved my son from dying alone. How can I ever thank you?"  
"Mom." Gohan said carefully.   
His mother went on not noticing or not carring. "Oh, we need to tell everyone. HA! That cheap old bag down the street going on how her son was mated. Wait till she hears about this."  
"Mom!"  
"You will have kids right?" she asked Videl who was turning red at the time.  
"MOM!" he shouted.  
"What? There's no need to yell, son."   
Gohan took a deep breath. "Videl and I aren't mated."  
The entire room froze. Gohans mother stood staring at them with her mouth hanging open. She looked at her son to Videl. She moved slowly away from them both. "But I saw- What exactly?"  
"Me and Videl are not mates." Gohan said. "She is my maid who I bought. She is planning to earn her freedom in the Tournoment in fact. That is all."  
His mothers eyes flashed red. "Then WHY were you two kissing on the sofa when I came in, hmmmm? And why did Mames aunt tell me you said you two slept together?"  
"You told your friends?" Videl asked turning on Gohan.   
"So if you slept together," his mom continued. "Doesn't that make you mates?"  
Gohan was at a lost for words. He didn't know what to say. If he told his mom he did sleep with Videl then there would be no escape. If he told her no then Videl would be pissed.  
"Mom, what happens between the two of us," he said picking him words carefully. Very carefully. "is our business. You had no right to barge in here and you do not need to concern yourself with finding a mate for me."  
"I came 'barging in here' to give you this." she said stubbornly. She walked over and picked up the package she dropped earlier. She shoved it in his arms. "I'm leaving but if you think for one second my son will be a tsugia sayjin then you are wrong." She turned and walked out the door with her head held high.  
"What is a tsugia?" Videl asked once she left.  
"A man who sleeps around and brings disgrace on his family." Gohan said opening the bag. He lifted out a fammiliar box. He lifted the lid and inside were the little bracelets on a red cusion. He sighed and closed trhe lid.  
"What are those things?"  
Gohan walked over and put them up on a high shelf. "Nothing. Just a sayjin thing."  
  
  
A week later Videl trained outside the city in the woods. Gohan had to study so she enjoyed the quiet while she could. She knew soon Gohan would start sparing with her again. there also was a mens tournoment but mostly eleits entered. Never low levels.   
She streached out and did a few jump kicks the went to do some meditaion. She sat down on a smooth rock and closed her eyes.   
Videl knew she neede to build up her psycic abilities. Many sayjins know how to do the basic mind training and then she had to worry about alien slaves that would enter.   
Don't think about losing, she told herself. Think about winning. Standing there in the winners cirle. Having your collar removed and being announced as a free citizen. Videl tugged on the tamashii. Remember your friends, they would want you to win. Be happy.  
I'd be happy with Gohan.   
Videl groaned and fell back. She came out here alone today to forget about him. But evertime she trained she heard his voice instructing her. When she slept she dreamed of him. And when she bathed she wanted to feel him.  
Videl got up and flew towards home. She wasn't going to get anymore training done today, might as well head home.   
She landed on the door stop and found the door open. If she saw Selek making moves on Gohan again she'd blast her.   
She braced herself and went in. No Selek. Or Gohan. He probebly went to the library to study. Then she hear a crunching sound from the kitchen. She smiled. Gohan was raiding the fridge again. She walked in and froze.  
Sitting among open bags and food in front to the refridgeratior was another sayjin. He was shorter then Gohan and also had wild tuffs of spicky hair that went out in all different directions. His armor was that of a low level but Videl could tell it wasn't Gohan.  
"Alright, who are you!?" she demanded taking a fighting stance.   
The sayjins head turned and he swallowed a bite of celery. He was young, around 15 and smiled at her.   
"Hi. I'm Goten." 


	11. Brotherly Advice

"Gohan never told me he had a brother." Videl said. Once things were cleared up the two of them had sat down for some tea and sandwitches, which Goten gobbled up instantly.   
"For the past three years or so we haven't seen each other." Goten said as he chugged down more tea and food. "We have both been away on so many missions and tend to keep in touch through letters. See, it usually ends up that whenever I'm on a mission, Gohan is at home. And when Gohans on a mission-"  
"You're at home." Videl finished getting the idea.   
"Wow." He said. "You are smart." He said it as if he expected something vile and dumb to greet him here. "No offence." he said quickly. "It's just Gohans last slave was an old half deaf qualeese. He to shout at him for everything. Gohan once told him to pick up some Bbabaaeran treats and he removed all of the toilet seats."   
Videl smiled and poured herself more tea. Goten was short but brawny and had wild hair that sticked out at the sides and back. He was only fifteen but already carried a battle scar that went from his right shoulder to the front of his chin. He was all smiled and very cheerfull, whitch was very different from the other sayjin boys his age.   
"So how long have you been here?" he asked. "Gohan mentioned you in one of his letters but that was a while back."  
"I left my planet four months ago but was only Gohans, um, companion for the last two and a half months."  
Goten reached for a snack cake. "He said you are entering the tournoment in a couple weeks."  
"Yes." she said wondering why he was now avoiding her eyes.  
"Well," he blushed a bit and looked to the side. "I just thought you two were getting along ok. REAL ok."   
Videl froze and wondered how much Gohan had told him in his letters. Goten seemed to be looking at something and thought Gohan came back, but was wrong. He was peering up at the top shelf that had the box and braclets in it. She still hadn't figured out what they were used for. It was too impoilet for a slave to come out and ask a stranger and the libraries had few writtings on sayjin matting. That is what she assumed they were for.  
"Say Goten," she said steeling a peek at him. "you mother brought those by for Gohan. But he doesn't want anything to do with them. Do you- know why?"  
Goten looked at her then down at his feet. "I'm not supposed to say."  
He then heaved a big sigh and looked up. "Gohan never liked the rules around here. Called them barbaric. When he turned fourteen mom was alreadt on him to choose a mate. 'You don't know when you'll be killed off and I'll be left with no grandchilderen.'" he said doing a good immitation of his mother. "Well he swore off ever mating. Devoited himself into fighting and politics. He's wanted to be a represenitive ever since he was a kid. Now he's so close and then you showed up, and mom thought now they both can have what they want. But . . . " Goten look back at the box. "Now moms pressure has fallen onto me. That's why I'm here. One to see my brother and two to smack some sense into him."  
Videl was begining to like Goten more and more. "I don't think that will work."  
"Have you tried it?" Goten asked almost hopefully.   
Videl laughed and shook her head. "Gohan and I had something, I won't deny it, but . . . it is over. He wants his spot on the board more then me."  
"That's not true." Goten said. "I'm sure he wants you to stay."   
"What? As his live-in misstress? A slave who warms his bed? NO THANK YOU!" she said. She raised her tea up to her lips and saw they were shaking, she lowered it. "I thought he cared enough to come with me. But he'd rather stay here."   
"You wanted him to leave? Where?" Goten asked as if it was the most terrible thing she could have asked.   
"To Norcom. A peace coliny. A friend said more earthlings were there. But I didn't know he liked killing and murdering so much." she said.   
Goten paused and glanced at her as if thinking of what to say. "Just because he hasn't done the shiki, doesn't mean he doesn't love you."  
Videls eyes shot up and connected with his. "Shiki?"  
Goten sat back and covered his mouth as if saying a dirty word. "Um, the what? Shiamala? Love some."  
Shiamala was a food with fish guts and she glared at him. "You said shiki. Now I know I heard that before. Tell me what it it of I will blast you."  
"You wouldn't." he said as his eyes narrowed.   
Videl formed a medium sized yellow energy ball in her hands. "Try me."  
Goten made a dive for it behind the sofa as she threw the ball. The sofa was now black dust and she made a mental note to clean it up later. Goten threw his own blast but she easily dodged it and tackled him. He was crawling on all fours to the door and she hit the center of his back. She flipped him over and pinned him with one hand on one wrist and she battled for the other.   
"Tell-me-what-it-is!" she bit out.  
"OK, ok!" he panted. "damn you are strong. A shiki is a ceremony where the male and female claim each other as official mates. Kind of a wedding almost. That is what you Earthlings call them? Well they wear those braclets and the ones mom gave him are hundreds of years old. Very few low levels have them. Now get off of me!"   
Videl hopped off smiling. She now knew why he was so scared of those braclets ever time he saw them. Just your adverage commitment problem. She can fix that.   
She bent over and helped Goten up. "Thanks Goten." she said. "Gohan will be at the goven house untill late tonight. I will be sure to tell him you are out and about."  
Goten nodded rubbing his wrist. "Um, can we not tell him about this, or anyone in fact. Being beaten by a girl is a blow to my rep."  
"Sure thing." Videl smiled. "I don't need Gohan to find out about this either."  
Goten moved towards the door. "Just tell him I'll be off duty till the full moon is at -98%. Okey?"  
"Will do."  
  
Videl danced around for the rest of the day as she cleaned. Gohan did love her! Goten said so. Now all she needed to do was- was- Dang.  
Videl had made Gohans bed and was now up in her room fluffing and refluffing her pillows. Her little matress on the floor was more then comfortable so she flopped back on it.   
What can she do? She did love him but would telling him be enough? Even if they did do the shiki would he still want to stay here?   
Videl looked out the window and saw a pair of large male sayjins fight it out a tanned female cheered them on nearby. Videl turned away. She couldn't stay here much longer. everthing around her was a contant reminder of what she was, what happened. She was a fighter! Not a slave! She was Videl Satan, daughter of Hericul Satan. she was a student of Master Roshi. Videl reached into her shirt and pulled out the tamashii. Master Roshi told her that this chose her for a reason. She still didn't know what it was, but she was not going to let some overgrown apes stop her from acheiving her destiny. 


	12. Pirrel

Three of them. All opers. A savage race that lived on a planet that was in constant winter. Gohan looked up in the black cold sky, and saw only the falling snow. No ship or sign of help.   
The opers stomped forward on their huge elephant like feet, dragging their clubs behind them. The large red skinned one in the middle was obviously the leader and was not happy about Gohans suprise arrival. He let out a battle cry that sounded fammiliar to gurgeling water and raised it's club over it's head. It ran towards him and Gohan jumped out of the way but the other two were now moving as well.   
The purple one, a short tempered female, ran up and skidded on the snow trying to capture Gohan in her massive hands. The blue young one who was letting off a terrible stench tried the same but only got a fist full of snow. The all were shouting angery and stampeeding to Gohan. He looked around franticly for his crew, for aid, but saw no one else. What was he doing out here alone.   
"DE `vaciacha!"   
Gohan spun around in time to see the red oper slam his club down on to him.  
  
"Huh!?" Gohan jumped awake and looked around. He was still in the library and at the table he dozed off at. He looked down and saw open books spread across the table and he had drooled a little on one of the pages. He heaved a sigh and sat back.   
He needed to get home. It was already dark out and the books hadn't been much help. The all told Gohan everything he already knew. The planet Reedor was a tropical planet, Shi14 was a red barren desert and Yova had a vary off all types of landscapes, but was mostly water and islands. Either on could be the place they all are tested on.  
"Working late?"  
Gohan turned and saw a pretty sayjin female with short brown hair. She smiled at him with her arms crossed. "You know it is never healthy to spend all day with books."  
"And how do you know that, Pirrel?" Gohan asked.  
Pirrel shrugged and sat down on the table edge. "Read it in a book."  
Gohan reconized Pirrel as one of the only females ever to reach Hebi rank full out before. She was a nice low level who was working towards being a wepon specialist. Since wepon experts were rare on the planet Vegeta, she already had offers to go to an elite team. She was also Mames mate.  
"So how are things going? Will I be soon calling you Represenitive? Or be at your grave when your body is carted back?" she asked in her open way.   
"Ha ha. Hilarious. Where is that big bruit mate of yours at?" Gohan looked around. "Shouldn't he be working on the-"  
Pirrel reached out and smacked him in the back of the head. "This is holiday! A time to relax and pick a fight or two. Not spoil the fun with over studying. Besides, Mame said you had a girl to get to."  
Gohan looked down at the black print in the books. "Well I don't."  
She angled her head and tried to get him to look her in the face. She suddenly burst out laughing. "I think someone is sour because he's not getting any."  
He dropped his book and looked at her with his cheeks going red. "No-NO! It's not like that. Er- well yeah it is but- mind your own business!" He went back to his book. His face felt so warm he was sure he was redder than blood.  
Pirrel slipped off the table. "I have to go get off now." She walked behind him and leaned close. "I suggest you do the same."   
Gohan listened to her shoes click on the floor as she walked away. He glanced at his watch and then at the large clock in the library. He got up and picked up his books and papers, shoving then in his satchel.   
He ran out the building and took flight into the air. In half a minute he was landing on his front door. He went inside and looked around. The room was quiet and he heard nothing. Correction : No one. He sniffed the air and smelt no food cooking. Videl was usualy busy in the kitchen by now.   
"Hello?" he called as he walked through the house. "Videl?" He checked the kitchen and then his room. No one there. He went to the ladder and climbed up and opened the hatch to her room. It was empty. Only her bed and dresser was there. He slid back down as he heard the front door open.  
Gohan walked over and Videl came in carrying baskets of food. She smiled at him.   
"Hey," she said getting up on her tip toes to kiss him on his cheek. "Your brother came by and ate everything so I had to go shopping." She went into the kitchen and started putting away the food. "I saw my friend Qupr, the qualeese, and she was telling me how thr tournomet in three days will be the social event of the decade. She said most of the eleits will be there as will the King and his family. So I picked up some new material to make a new fighting outfit. I can't show up in these rags."  
"Slow down." Gohan said. "You're no longer mad at me?"  
"For what?"  
"For telling my mom that, well for NOT telling her that we're mates." Gohan said. "You've been so distant lately."  
"That's because you've been studying so much when I need you to help me train." Videl said turning around to face him. "Besides, we should make the best of the time we have left." She kissed him softly on the lips."  
"Who are ytou and where is Videl?" Gohan asked in a daze. What is she up to? he wondered.   
Videl just winked. "Gotens really nice. Strong too."  
  
Gohan paced back and forth in his bedroom later that night. He had taken off his armor and shirt but still wore his black pants. He knew something was off in the way Videl was acting. It was as if she was plotting something. Gohan shook his head. He was getting too parinoid in his years. He needed to concentrat on the tournoment. She was right, he had been helping her less. That's is why he planned on waking her up fist thing in the morning and taking her out to train. He had only three days left to train her and make sure she'll last for the three rounds needed to win her freedom. Gohan also had to find time to practice on different feilds for the Saru final test.   
He fell back onto his bed and tugged off the rest of his clothes and pulled up the covers. He needed rest. Lots of rest. Three days left with Videl. Then she'd be free nad out of his life. Maybe there was a way to make it longer. 


	13. Tournoment

Authors notes: Okey I am very sorry I haven't update in a while but I had writters block. This chapter isn't one of my best but it gets better. Please forgive my long absence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan slid down into a back kick and hit Videl in the cheast. She let out a cry as she was tossed into a rock. She got up and attacked in a blurr of punches and then tried her kamehameha.   
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"   
Gohan smiled. "Very expectable." He jumped up and avoided it and then came crashing down to land a hammer blow on the side of her neck. Videl collapsed and he looked at her. She was unconsious. He picked her up and dragged her under a tree to wait for her to come around again. When she did they'd go back to fighting. He hoped she'd wake up soon.  
Gohan sighed and drew his gaze away from her. Having her so close was almost too much for him. Her scent drived him nuts. For the past few days he'd lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He could smell her above him throught the floor boards. That spicy smell of her that constantly reminded him of their first night together.   
He looked at her with her eyes closed and the way she gently leaned against his side. It would be so easy to start kissing her and then taking her the moment she awakened. To ease her clothes off and make her cry out his name and say that she was him. But he wouldn't. He wanted Videl to come to him of her own free will.   
Tomorrow night was the tournoment and then came the full moon. Yeah, Gohan thought, it was the full moon that was making him so upset. There wasn't a place you could go now without seeing some fight going on or some men stawking females. The moon effected all sayjins basicaly the same way. With blood lust.   
Gohan felt his skin burn right now. Heard his heart pound in his ears. The past few days he had taken Videl out to train for last minute spars. Sometimes he'd get out of hand and nearly kill her. Other times he'd pulled her close and kiss her wildly untill his mind came back into controll and he tossed her aside and went back to fighting her. He knew she was confused and even a little scared by his latest behavior but he couldn't help it. The tournoment was tomorrow and she needed her rest so she decided not to wake her. Instead he lifted her up and flew her home. He placed her in bed and went back downstairs at eat.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The next day . . . .   
  
  
The setting was just after sunset at the capital. A large round ring rose up from the center of a stadium and sayjins young and old cheered. The day had been a fesival of eating and dancing. Flutes played a cheerful tune as couples paired off into traditional dancing. On days like this no one wore armor, instead they dressed in fancy shirts and slacks or pretty dresses. Sure they might get torn up in a fight or by an impacient mate, but it was a celebration!  
Now night was here and what everyone really was waiting for had arrived. The round ring clicked into place and robed preists came up holsing a torch. Around the ring were three tall poles and they walked to them lighting them afire. Legend was, that the original super sayjin was able to gain his great power after three years of torment. The lights symbolized that.  
High, up in the tower, the King Vegeta, his wife the Queen and his son the prince walked out to watch the tournoment. He waved and the crowd yelled in approval. With a wave of his royal hand the women compeating walked out. Men hooted and passed mugs of ale around, one of which Gohan took.  
Gohan blew the foam off of his glass and drank it down. He knew he shouldn't be drinking but he doubted that anything could dull his sences tonite. With his seat towards the back he could even make out the grain in the wooden torches! He spotted Videl walk in wearing a gi simmilar to the one she had back on earth. It was white with black underneith and she wore her necklace the Tamashii around her neck. He wanted to be next to her to root her on but she needed to do this on her own.   
  
Videl wished Gohan was there with her. All of the sayjin females teased and poked fun at her and the other slaves. Soon she spotted Lou, Qupr and Quen.   
"I am sure glad to see you." she said running up. "This is nothing like the tounoments we have at home."  
"I know." Lou said. "On Aquaria we did everything under water so no one really got hurt. This is plain scary."  
"Chill out." Quen said. "We only have a few rounds to do."  
"Yeah well," Videl said trying to cheer her up. "Then you'll be free."  
Quen and Qupr looked at each other. "Our master is making us throw the thrird fight."  
"WHAT! He can't do that!" Videl said outraged.  
"Yes he can." Lou said sadly. "He owns us. He'll beat us if we don't."  
"But if you win the fight he can't do anything to you." Videl mentioned. "You'd be a citizen."  
Qupr and Quen looked away. Videl looked to Lou but she too was avoiding her gaze.   
"Fine." Videl said. "Be that way. Be a slave all your life! Don't even try to win your freedom. But if you think-"   
Someone shoved her from behind and Videl spun around madly. She sneered. Selek stood with her tail thrashing wildly behind her.   
"Oops." Selek said mockingly. "Didn't see you there, slave."  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." Videl said warning her.   
Selek smirked and Videl saw some other sayjin women walking up. "What are you going todo about it. Slave."  
Videl lunged for her but Quen and Qupr held her back. Selek threw back her head and laughed and walked away.  
"Videl," Qupr said. "do you want to be beaten before you win your freedom?"  
She shook their hands off. "No. But that bitch is really getting on my nerves."  
"Fellow warriors!" the announcer yelled. He was a long haired short sayjin in armor. "We have gathered her today on this night before the full moon to let our women fight and pay tribute to one of our most treasured traditions. The Tournoment!" The stands cheered. "Since the begining of time we sayjins have known a memory. The memory of aggesion as a means of survival. A memory of fighting! I only ask of these fighters to ask their own flesh and blood to give there all, because ones blood is the way to truth and fighting is the truest act of all!!!"  
"Whoooo!!"  
"Go for it!"  
"Give your all girls!"  
"Blood and flesh!"  
"Yeah!!"  
The announcer smiled at his little speach and raised his mic again. "For those who do not know the rule here it is. Their is no eye goudging, tail pulling, spitting in the face or use of wepons. Anything else goes! If you kill your opponent the roll her out of the ring so we may start the next match! Now let's get started! The women have already been randomly matched and will start fighting-NOW!"   
A pair of fighters went in and started going at it. Videl looked at the board and saw her first match was against a sayjin called Selri, low level at Meushi Rank. Simple enough. When her time came she got in and saw Selri was a short black haired teen who looked like she ate raw meat for breakfast. The announcer wave to begin and Selri rammed rightat her. Videl jumped over her and kicked her out of the ring. Unlike on earth that ment nothing. Selri climbed back in and they started going at it. Dodge and punch with each move. Soon she saw Selri dragged her right shoulder when she was about to attack and Videl jump kicked her in the left arm causing her to topple over. Videl lunged on her and punched her untill Selri fell unconsious.   
"Winner Videl!"  
Her next fight was like that too. Videl found the whole thing suprisingly easy. She guessed that all the training truely paid off. She watched as Qupr threw her third fight and she looked away in disgust. Quen started towards the ring to do the same and Videl stopped her.   
"You don't have to do this." Videl said. "He has no power over you."  
"I'm sorry." Quen said walking around her. Videl cheered her on anyway as Quen pouposly lost to a sayjin. Videl sighed and tried to focus on her finnal fight. It was against a sayjin female names Bin. She was short with long black hair tied up in a pony tail. Videl watched her for any weeknesses.  
"Next up in Lou vs. a fellow slave named Herper!"   
Videl gasped. She had been so busy she forgot Lous third fight was up next. She ran up next to ringside. "Lou!" she whispered. "Lou!"  
Lou turned and smiled. "Hi Videl. What's up?"  
"Listen Lou this is very important." Videl said getting Lous full attention. "You can win this fight. If you do you will be free."  
"But- master said throw this fight." Lou said confused. "If we don't he'll beat us."  
"Lou," Videl said calmly. "If you win this fight and get you freedom then he cant' beat you. You'll no longer be his."  
"But I don't have any money." Lou said. "How will I get yo Norcom?"  
"I'll help you." Videl said. "Like you helped me on the ship remember? Just don't lose."  
*Dingggg*  
Videl backed away as Lous fight began. Tackle, hit, dodge. That was the rythem of each fight and Lous and Herpers began that way too. Herper landed a few hard hits in Lous cheast that could have been easily blocked. But then something changed. Lous movements became more gracefull and she wasn't taking as many hits. She hit the floor on all fours and side stepped away from Herper. Lou moved almost bug like double jointedly. She jumped up and latched onto her opponant from behind and squeezed. The slave howled and fell to her knees. Videl soon saw why, Lou had pinned her arms at her side so no one was paying attention to Lous feet. A long fat spick had grown out of each foot from the top and digged into the back of Herpers legs. Herper was in great pain but was still consious. Lous grip tightend and the entire stadium heard a sickening crack.   
Herper fell to the floor and Lou stood up. The announcer ran over and checked Herper for a pulse. He straightened. "The winner is Lou!!!!" 


	14. Videl vs. Selek

Videl vs. Selek  
  
  
  
  
Bin was tall and a second level Kuma Ranker and seemed more then capable of beating Videl. She was tall, well muscular and wore a clingy black outfit over every inch of her body to prove it. Videl swallowed and consentrated on any weaknesses she might show. She was tall and most tall fighters had weak legs. Videl could count on Bim using her upper body strength, mostly punches.   
"Let the match begin!"  
*DIINGGGGG*  
Like Videl expected Bin started out with a tackel punch. Videl dodged and tried to knee the woman in the belly but Bin grabed ahold of it. Videl lowered it to try another approch but Bin elbowed her quickly under the chin. Videl staggered back and Bin ran up to her and they went fist to fist in combat. Videl was pushed back and didn't mannage to land any hits. Because of Bin height she was able to see them comming much faster. She dropped to her butt and slid between Bins legs and kicked her right on in the ass.   
Bin fell forward and kicked back aiming for Videls head. It scrapped her ear and Videl rolled away. Not giving her time to get up, Videl dove at Bin from behind and pinned her face first on the floor. Bin grunted and bucked beneith her trying to get her off. Videl held on like a cowboy on a bull. Videl felt a sudden slash on her back and pain racked her body. It happened again and realized Bin was whipping her with her tail.  
"I've been thought this already." Videl growled in her ear. She let go and grabed the sides of Bins head. She banged it down on the cement ring over and over untill blood ran on her fingers. Videl released her and backed away.   
Bin didn't move and the announcer went over and checked her body.  
"Is she okey?" Videl asked getting worried.  
The announcer looked at her if she was nuts. "She's knocked out. Videl is the winner!!!" he yelled into the mic.  
Videl let out a sigh of releif and walked out of the ring. Lou ran up to her and jumped up and down with joy.   
"We did it!" she said. "You won your third match and I won my third match so we are free! Yipppy-skippy!"  
Videl laughed. "Yeah, I'm glad Bin will be okey. I didn't want to kill anyone." She looked at Lous neck. "What happened to your slave collar?"  
"Oh," Lou said smileing. "The nice man over at the fighters breck room was removing them for slaves. Come on, he'll sign us out and we will be on our way."  
"Leaving so soon?" a familiar voice asked. Videl turned to see Selek grinning at her. "I knew you wouldn't have the guts to stick around."  
"I have my freedom." Videl said. "Why else would I need to? Besides to watch you get knocked out by your next opponant? Hey, I can watch that from the crowd."  
"I won't fight my next opponant." Selek said. "She was too chicken so I will be moved up."  
"Well I pity that girl." Videl said turning to Lou. Selek and a few other sayjins laughed loudly and Videl faced them. "What is your problem?"  
"You don't know?" Selek asked. "My other opponant would be you. Don't worry. I pity you too." The girls laughed and Videl looked at the chart. Sure enough if Videl did stay in the tournoment she would have to fight Selek next. She hadn't noticed because she was too busy watching Lou and working on winning only her three fights. Not the fourth.  
"Bye-bye, girly." Selek said giving a small wave. "I'll be sure to tell Gohan you didn't have the guts to fight me, after I see him tonight that is."  
Videl clenched her fists. One thing she hated more then being a slave and putting up with jerks like Sassafrass was being laughed at.  
"Don't." Lou said in a low voice. "She is trying to get you to fight her. If you do she might kill you. You already have your freedom so let's go."  
"Yes," Selek said. "Get going. I'm sure a strong SAYJIN male like Gohan loves losers. Go back to your own kind-if there are any left."  
"Next up is Videl vs. Selek!" the announcer shouted. Selek tossed a confident smile at Videl and walked into the ring. The crowd cheered. "Videl? Please come to the ring? Hmmmm, looks like a no show. Just like a slave huh floks?"  
Videl ran forward and jumped into the center of the ring. "I am not a slave!" she said looking Selek right in the eyes. "And I am going to show each one of your race how a Earthling fights!"  
*DIINGGGGGG*  
Videl charged and promply slapped Selek across the face. Kami that felt good! She kicked at her but Selek blocked that one. They clashed together in punches, kicks and blocks. Selek grabed both of Videls legs and slammed her into the floor. Videl winced as a sharp pain went up her shoulder. Selek then stomped down on her belly and Videls breath went out of her. She couldn't breathe. Selek twisted her boot deeper into her gut and Videl hit her hard in the back of the knee.   
Selek toppled and Videl uppercutted her. Selek lost her balance but managed to regain it. She twisted around and kicked at Videls head but only dusted her chin. She then ran forward aznd grabed Videls arm in a lock. Videl tugged and pulled then stopped before she pulled her arm out of joint.   
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Videl screamed as a pain entered her lower back by her kidney. She was able to see a glint of a knife slide back under Seleks shirt.   
"What the referee doesn't see," Selek whispered. "only hurts you."  
Videl focused her energy and flew back, dragging Selek with her. Selek was rammed against one of the firey poles and let go. Videl turned and blasted her with a ki blast. Selek dropped to the floor and rolled to the side.   
"So that's how you want to play it?" she said. She raised both of her hands over her head. "Shi Ray!"  
A pink luminous ray shot from her hands and Videl flew into the sky to avoid it.   
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!"   
the blast came down directly on Selek and the ring shook as dust flew up. Videl watch paciently as it cleared. Selek was knelt down on one knee with her arms covering her face. He arms had many scratches over tehm but not alot of real damage. Selek uncovered and growled up at her. The sayjin charged up and nailed Videl right in the face. Blow after blow Videl tried to think of another way to attack. The destructo disc might not be fast enough and could go wild into the crowd. Her kamehameha wasn't strong enough so her other energy attacks might not be. Her psycic powers were no where near as strong as Gohans or Tiens-  
Videl flew quickly to the floor and Selek followed as she guessed. Videl put her hands on each side of her face and shouted up to her. "Solar flare!!"  
The entire stadium was blinded by the brilliant flash. Videl moved out of the way and Selek flew head on into the rings hard floor. videl laughed and Selek got up waving her arms madly around trying to find her.   
"You know what Selek?" Videl asked side stepping Seleks blinded fists. "That was a move invented by my friend Tienshinhan. A human like me. So come on you Monkey. I'm no longer in fear of you. You are just a cheap hussy of a monkey."   
Selek growled and charged at her. Videl looked over and saw the ref was also blinded by her solar flare. She jumped out of Seleks way and kicked her hard in the rear, tail and all. Selek hit the ground with a groan. Her tail was limp and broken clearly. Videl walked over and knelt down so only she could hear her.   
"What the referee doesn't see, only hurts you." 


	15. Good-bye

Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
Videl tugged nerviously on the strap to her gym bag. She looked at the open suitcase on her bed and looked around for anything else she might have overlooked. She wore an over sized brown jacket over her jeans and t-shirt. Around her neck was no longer the slave collar but the tamashii.  
Clothes, food, money. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the round glittering ball Gohan had given her for her birthday last month. It was a miniature of the entire sayjin galaxy. The red planet revolved around two suns and glowed brightly. Videl smiled and carefully wrapped it in a skirt and placed it in her case. She closed the lid and clicked it shut.   
Videl lifted it up and climbed down the ladder into Gohans bedroom. He wasn't there so she moved out into the living room. Gohan stood with his back to her next to the table. Videl smiled softly and took in the sight of him in his armor and tight training pants. After a moment she shuffled in making alot of noise with her suitcase and he turned around.  
The image of her with all of her belongings all packed up was a blow to Gohan. He had dressed in his best armor in hopes of getting some training in after she left, but now he knew he couldn't. She was leaving.  
"Well I'm all set." she said forcing a smile.  
"Yeah. I see."  
They both sort of shuffled their feet and stared around the room. Videl spotted a pair of her earrings on the table.  
"My earrings!" she said walking around Gohan and picking them up. they were big gold hoops with green glass in them. "They were an impulse buy." she explained.  
"I remember you wore them the night you made my mother faint." he said stupidly.  
Videl laughed remembering. "Right."  
The silence fell once more. She wanted to hug him and kiss him all over, but that was uncalled for. So she stood there.   
"Look," Gohan said after a minute. "if you ever need help or a place to stay . . . . you're welcome here."  
"Thanks, and if you ever swing by Norcom feel free to stop by." she said. She looked up into his big black eyes and saw he was as uncomfortable as she was. "This is rediculous!" She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Gohan hugged her close and smelled her hair one last time.  
"I'm going to miss you, Gohan." she admitted. "You've done so much for me."  
"Videl-"  
"I mean it." Videl interupted. "Helping me win my freedom, then training me. Then paying for both me and Lous lift to Norcom. I'll admit I've been some trouble," She recalled the scars on her back. "but I do appreceate everything. I have no regrets." She looked right into his face as she said those last words. She reached up to hug him again, but he moved his face just enough so their lips met. Videl didn't even try to pull away. She treached up to run her hands along his jaw and to the back of his neck. Both lovers poured all their emotions into it. Their pain and frustration. Their anger and loss. And their love.  
  
~Just tell me you love me!~  
  
Gohan pulled away and breathed deeply. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. If he told her, would she stay?  
Videl felt his finger across her lip and she opened her eyes. Should she tell him how she feels?  
  
~And I'll be with you.~  
  
"I-I" Videl swallowed. "s-should go. I'll miss my flight to Norcross. Then I'd miss the ship to Norcom and . . . ."  
Gohan nodded and stepped back. Videl picked up her suitcase and walked to the door.   
  
~Always.~  
  
She took one last look back, then walked out the door. 


	16. Arrive again

Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
The flight to Norcrosss on the supply ship was long and crowded. There were no seats so they all had to sit on crates or pile on the floor. Lou on the other hand was beaming. After so many years of being a slave she kept asking if it was a dream.  
"No, Lou," Videl said for the hundereth time. "it's not."  
"Wow! As soon as I get to Norcom I'm going to see if they have any other Aquarians. I mean the last one I ever saw was like seconds before the planet blew up and that was my daddy, Babalou." Lou went on. "Then I want to get a place by the water. I know! We can be roommates! That is if you want to."  
"Okey." Videl giggled. "I'm sure we can find a nice lake side house of one by the ocean."  
Lou smiled. "Well I'm broke. Master- my former master- took everything I had. Did you thank Gohan for me? For giving me the money to get here?"  
Videl wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "We'll get by."  
The ship lurched and a voice came on over an intercom. "Welcome to Norcross. Now get off!"  
Videl and the other girls all lifted their bags and walked out the back cargo doors. Norcross was busy and a tall male qualeese waved to them.   
"All to Norcom over here!" he yelled. "I'm Queep. Get on the ship quickly. We'll be there in a half hour if we move fast."  
Onto another ship they all got on and smiled in joy. This ship at least had seats. They all buckled up and Queep took them right off. Sure enough, in a half hour they landed. Lou and Videl walked out into sunlight and onto the green grass of Norcom.  
It was beautifull.  
The landing pad was in the center of a small village. The houses were round capsule houses and Videl thought she was back on Earth for a monent. Behind the houses were cattle and feilds filled to the brim with ripe fruit.   
A tall blur haired woman walked up with a short green frog like woman. Queep walked up next to her.   
"Okey, listen up!" the blue haired woman said getting their attention. "I am Bulma Breifs and this is Queep and Dankey. "The frog girl waved. "If you are Qualeese, Oper or Houscans please go with Queep. He'll take you to your colinies. Any fangos or subspecies with Dankey."  
The girls scatterd and walked off till Videl and Lou were the only ones left. Bulma smiled. "Looks like you two are with me."  
"I am videl Satan. Earthling. And this is Lou an Aquarian." Videl said.  
Bulma did a double take at Lou. "We don't get many like you around here."  
"Are there others?" she asked hopefully."  
"A few." Bulma nodded. "Over by the river. Want to meet them?"  
Lou jumped up and down like an excited school girl. "Do you mind?" she asked Videl.  
"Go on."  
Lou turned back to Bulma who gave her directions. Lou darted off yelling to Videl to get a spot by the water.  
"Hyper isn't she?" Bulma laughed. Videl nodded and Bulma turned back to her. "It's good to finaly meet you, Videl."  
"Huh?"  
"I was a good friend with Yamcha." she explained.   
Something clicked in Videls mind. The blue haired girl in all of those photographs at Roshis house.  
Bulma saw the questions pileing up in Videls eyes. "Come on. I'll explain everything."  
  
"So Yamcha warned you of the possible invasion and you built ships based on Piccolos namekian ship." Videl said.  
"Yes." Bulma said drinking her soda.  
Videl had been show around the village and discovered her worst fears were confirmed. All her family was in fact dead. Bulma had shown her a memorial the other Earthlings had built in remembering their lost. It was sweet but videl already guessed her dad was dead before she got there. Now the pair sat down in Bulmas capsule house to talk.  
"I wish we could have met before." Bulma said. "But I was so darn busy building the ships."  
"And I was training non stop."  
"Well, tell me how you got from there to here. I'm dying to know."  
Videl sat back and started her tale. How she met Lou on the ship and been taken to the auction. Then her being sold to Gohan after he saw her deck Remon. How they made the deal, he'd let her enter the tournoment if she showed him how to read power levels. She talked of training, learning to cook sayjin meals and the memories flew back. Their arguments, battles, tending to his wounds, gossiping at the fountian. That sweet long night together when they made love (She didn't tell Bulma that, of course.).  
Then she told her how she faught in the tournoment and Gohan paid her and Lous way here. Basicaly what a great friend he was.  
When Videl was done she saw Bulma was staring at her oddly.  
"What is it?" Videl asked.  
"Nothing, nothing at all, but . . . " Bulma paused as if not sure what to say. "You love him, don't you?"  
Videls eyes widened in suprise. At first she thought of lying and saying she was wrong, but knew she couldn't. "Yes." she gushed. "I do."  
"Then what in the H.F.I.L. are you doing here?!!" Bulma demanded slamming her hands down on the table. Videl jumped. "You'd be more happy with Gohan."  
"But-"  
"But he might not love you back?" Bulma said reading her mind. "Pul-lease. It doesn't matter what species a man is, he only does the stuff you descibed if he iscrazy about you."  
"See he-"  
"He is a sayjin whos race is responsible for killings across the entire universe. Hey, the sayjin race is also known for mating for life and from what I can tell you two, uh, you know."  
Videl blushed to the roots of her hair. "That's privite!"  
"I'll bet." Bulma smirked. "I know we just met but I know when I see a girl in love. I felt the same with Yamcha once. So many come here thinking that they can pick up where they left off of this is where they belong. For some people, like Lou, that is true. Others it's not. You spent what? Sixteen years on earth and three months on sayjins planet Vegeta. Which would you want back again?" 


	17. Need to go

Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had advice for Gohan.  
Go out.  
Train more for your test.  
Go after her.  
Find someone new.  
Got to hell, was what Gohan would say. Let him live in his little house and be depressed. Some of the guys teased him, said they've never seen a love sick sayjin before. His mother even came by to deliver some blows.   
"How could you let her leave?" she said. "Will I ever have grandchildren?"  
Then came his brother. "Want to go spar? come on, I'll let you kick the crap out of me like old times!"  
His father, of course, was already off on another mission with Raditz, but gave him one peice of advice before he left. "Be out of this sulk by time I get back or I'll break your jaw."  
Gohan thought he could use a good beating. This wasn't like him at all. The old Gohan would be down at the bar arm wreasteling Mame and laughing it up with his friends. Not sitting around drinking sharp Dango juice.  
The door slammed open and Toma bardged in. "Damn it, boy, what the hell is the matter with you?"  
"Besides that you just shattered my eardrums, not a whole lot." Gohan said.  
"You know what I mean." Toma said shoving his muscular frame into a chair. "You've been in here day and night just staying out of trouble. It's not like you. You're never yourself latly. You usually are off reading or training. The boys miss you at the gym. Heck, even old Remon misses you. Come by tonite okey?"  
"I'm not in the mood." Gohan said. He wasn't in the mood for anything latly. Everything reminded him of 'her'. He couldn'ttrain without remembering her panting and sweating besides him. He couldn't sleep without imagining her in his arms like that amazing night they shared. How she felt next to him even when she was asleep.   
"Snap out of it!" Toma shouted. "Listen, you've got to get a handel on your woman trouble. You are driving us crazy."  
"The feelings mutual." Gohan muttered.  
"If I didn't know better I'd call you lovesick."  
"Good thing you know better then." Gohan said sending Toma a peircing stare.   
A grin slowly spread across Tomas face. "That's it, isn't it? She flashed her little pretty slime and you fell flat on your backside in love."  
Gohan cleared his throat. "If you're done- leave."  
Go get her and put yourself out of your misery." Toma suggested.  
"The door's behind you. Use it."  
Toma sighed. "Man you've got it bad." He turned and walked out chuckeling softly.  
Gohan gazed emptily at the closed door. As much as he hated to admit it, Toma was right. He stood up and grabed a monet poutch and a pack of cards. Tonight was card night at the local bar, maybe it'll be a good way to get his mind off of 'her'.  
  
Videl sneeked in through the back window and inside. The room was dark but she knew her way around. She smoothly side stepped the chairs around the kitchen table and went in the main room. Videl was releived when she senced no one was at home, it would make this much easier.   
She went directly to the bookcase and reached up to pull down the wooden box. She smiled and lifted the lid. Sitting on the red cushion was two three peice sets of gold braclets. Two were large cuffs that she knew went on each wrist and the other was a smaller tail ring. Videl could tell they were very old and irriplacable. She had read that shiki rings were mostly used among high levels and the top elite, but there were a few who passed them on from generation to generation in low level families.  
A half hour later she had showered and dressed in one of her best dresses. She remembered the last time she had worn a dress of her own free will was at her mothers funeral. But this was no black conservitive dress. It was pure white that went all the way to the floor and no sleeves, but wide shoulder straps. Videl already clicked on the two wrist braclets but didn't know what to do with the tail ring. She put it on the dresser behind her.  
Videl stood trembling in Gohans bedroom. Gohan wasn't back yet and she began to wonder if it was a mistake for her to be doing this. But before she could talk herself into retreat, she heard the front door slam. She was so busy worrying she didn't feel his power level!   
Videl moved to the left of the door so when Gohan walked into the room he didn't see her. With his back to her, Gohan approched the bed and in one movement he pulled his armor over his head. It landed on the floor with a thud and she smiled. Time to make her move.  
"Do you beleive in true love?" she whispered.  
gohan stilled. He started to twist around but she hed moved quicker and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek on his cool back.   
"I do." Videl said in a hushed voice.  
Gohan turned around and blinked. then blinked again. What was this angel doing in his bedroom? His eyes focused and Videl came into view. "V-videl?" He looked down to her white dress then up to her blue eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought that-"  
She silenced him with a soft kiss. She kissed him again and again, moving from his lips to his cheeks, his forhead, jaw. She nibbled on his ear and he shivered. "I came back," she whispered. "to tell you how much I love you."  
"Videl," Goahn moaned. "Are you real? Is this a dream?"  
She grinned and didn't answer. Instead she lowered her hands to his arms and lifted his wrists up over his head.   
  
*Click-clink!*  
  
Gohan looked up to see the gold braclets on his wrist and now hers. "What are you doing?"  
"Hey, it's your planets tradition." Videl said poking him in the cheast. She held up the two tail rings.  
"Baby," he pulled her in his arms. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Do you love me?" she asked tensing up.  
Gohan thought his body would burst with the joy he felt. "Yes! I love you Videl!" His voice dropped seriously. "But using the Shiki Rings makes this one of those forever things."  
Videls smiled widened. "You mean it? Will you really be all mine? Forever?"  
He nodded. Videl reached around and clipped the tail ring at the base of his tail. He gasped at the fell of cold metal and smiled at her. She shyly held the other tail ring in her hand.   
"I would wear it." Videl said. "But . . . you know."  
Gohan calmly took the ring and lifted her left hand. "You Earthlings have some traditions too." He slid the tail ring on her ring finger. Videl stared at it. It came all the way up to her knuckle but was still so beautiful.  
Gohan raised her chin with his fingers and kissed her deeply. Then he backed up, still holding her, and fell onto the bed with her on top of him. Videl laughed as they bounced on the matress. She ran both of her hands through his thick black hair. So this is what love was, she thought happily.   
  
In the early hours of the morning Gohan listend as Videl told him of meeting Bulma on Norcom and Lou now living with the other Aquarians.   
"I think she'll be very happy there." Gohan said kissing Videls neck.   
She shoved at him. "Not again! I need a breather okey? I mean we have a lifetime together."  
"All right." Gohan said sounding like an upset kid.   
Videl hugged him tightly. This was where they belonged. Together.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? I would like a lot of freeback on this okey, to review please. Oh yeah, want to know how Gohan did on his test? Go on to the epilogue! 


	18. Epologue

Toma had chossen Reedor for the test. It was a wild tropical jungle planet known for its beauty and unknown creatures. That was probobly why he picked it. They had no idea what animals or how strong they were. Also Toma could pick HOW they would be tested.   
The four of them came out of thier pods. Toma, Mame, Goahn and Remon. They had landed in the center of a jungle and Gohan knocked some vines out of the way.  
"Saru!" Toma shouted.  
The three of them jumped into line. All wore their best and strongest armor today. They stood tall and waited for their orders.  
"Each on of you have trained hard for this day." Toma said. "Fighting, reading and practicing for whatever challanges you may meet. I have placed 23 ice orbs on this planet. They willo melt in eight hours so you have seven to collect as many as you can and rep[ort back here. In the center of each orb in a tracking device your scounters are reprogramed to find. You boys are allowed to use any mean nessicary to get as many as you can even from each other. Who ever does gains the represenative seat." He met each one of their eyes. "Kaminari Rank."  
Gohan took a deep intake of breath. He had spent all his life prepareing for this day. He read the book, studied the charts and pushed himself to his limits and beyond. He hoped it was enough.  
  
Videl waited on the landing pad waiting for Gohan to land. The crew members called Washi Ranks had said the Saru Ranks had left Reedor and would be landing soon. She wqanted to be there either to congratulate or comfort him.  
A tall female sayjin walked up to her. She wore purple armor with shoulder straps and no thigh pads. She blew at her short brown bangs and smiled. "You're Videl right?"  
"Yes." she said hoping this girl wasn't going to pick a fight.  
"I'm Pirrel a good friend of Gohans. And Mame mate." she said offering her hand. Videl shook it. "It's good to finaly meet the girl who was causing Gohan all that trouble."  
Videl smirked. "We got things sorted out, Pirrel."  
Pirrel smiled and looked up to the sky. "I can see that. say, how about the four of us all go out to celebrate once the boys get back. I know either Gohan or Mame will make Kaminari. What do you say?"  
"Sounds like a lot of fun." Videl agreed.  
"And if Remon makes it," Pirrel said grimacing. "we can beat the tar out of his skinny little ass."   
The pair of girl laughed out loud as four pods came down to the landing stations and onto a cushion. They backed up a bit as the doors opened. Gohan and Mame piled out and Videl and Pirrel rushed to them. Videl hugged Gohan and Pirrel dove into Mames arms.   
"How did you do? Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" both girls asked a million questions at once.   
"Calm down!" Gohan said. He took a deep breath. "I made it."  
Pirrel and Videl let out a shout of joy.   
"I'm sorry." Pirrel said to Mame still in his arms. "But Gohans the brains and your the muscule. I looooove muscule." She kissed him. Mame grinned and shrugged.  
"Gohan," Toma said walking up. "Congrartulations again. Mame you came really close and I am proud you are still on my team. I'll see you all later."  
"Come on." Pirrel said jumping out of Mames arms. "The four of us are going out to celebrate."  
"Yes." Videl said. "All night if we can."  
  
  
  
  
Review please! 


End file.
